New Love
by Ajkjohnson
Summary: M-language/sexual LEMONS-and action involved-first few chapters are more explanatory-then lemons come in chapters later-She lost her old world, her child & now-she's has to protect her new love. Will Vegeta marry & show his more sentiment side towards her
1. Chapter 1 New World

**LETTER TO AUDIENCE! Okay, first I'm sorry, I started writing this and only now after three stories up and writing on all three (plus a fourth one that I've began to think about in my mind) and I usually had OC-this wasn't to be mean in any or to say I don't like the romance between Vegeta and Bulma-I was trying to pull a reader whom really likes Vegeta (like fantasy wise) could picture themselve as the lead OC character-this was purely so the character could imagine its themself rather then the origional. But now I realize thats not what most of you guys like. Unfortunately this story won't be able to change. I do ask that you still read it through at least through chapter 4. The begining is building up to the point, but it also to get explanations out so you uderstand kinda where it might possibly be going. If you've only been a B/V reader or enjoy those more then I'm sorry for waisting your time, but again I ask for your critiquing so please go ahead and like I said, at least read through to 4. There is language, and lemons so I've heard its called. Basically, explicit in details for the sexual parts (although I don't consider mine to be that 'sour' as other stories are) So if you don't OC stories or not fond of them, then at least give this one a try! If you honestly don't like it then please, just critique why or why not. I don't leave rude remarks so I ask to not have it as well. As far as my other stories, I don't want to but I guess I will change and take the OC character out...its not I don't like those B/V fics because there are some that are REALLY good, its just I'd like to imagine myself in it while reading and well, if its a chic who is some super genious with an extrememly hot body then the fantasy seems to go right out the door. I wanted to be different and be the same old cookie cutter for the big boobs and 3 inch waist, but someone who could still be attractive and smart, something trying to be or feel a lil more realistic. Okay, I.'ll stop. If you want, skip thorugh to Ch4 and read it, think of it like a begining of a story where you're left with questions and such, and if you don't like it then dont read it but if it intriques you then start back to the begining. Thanks again for my normal readers and your comments!**

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

I know I really need to go back and do a spell check but I've gotten so cought up in continueing my story, I'm constantly getting a new idea and try to write it down before I forget it. When my mind is clear I'm going to go thorugh ALL of them!

(Due to regulations and rules of not useing non-ficitonal characters, the creater of db/z/gt will be known as "That Guy") First story guys, hope you like it! Romance (and much more) will come along and as the story goes further.

the first 2 chapters are building up to it, so if you leave before even glancing the ending of ch 3 then you're missing out!

Sara layed next to Vegeta, staring at his back as she layed naked with him. As her mind drifted off to sleep to began to think about how it all happened, and how it had came to this. Her mind drifted into every detail.

**Chaper 1-Runaway, New World **

Sara wasn't a skiiny, model looking girl but she wasn't a huge girl either. In most cases she was looked at as average. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and a family. But one night, she couldn't take it

anymore. She felt so stuck and didn't know what else to do. Doing this seemed the only way out, and the easiest!

Sara ran away from home, packed her one big back that could fit on her back and left. She had been staying in the woods

for a few days now, going into any buildings she could to clean her self and get some water in a water bottle and change her clothes with what few garmets she had. Sara moved around in the woods,

and hiked for as long as she could until she needed to rest. She would build a fire and sleep in the darkness, with the animals and bugs around her. Half the time she didn't get any sleep due to the

sounds she heard from the animals and unknown creatures. But this night was different. She gathered wood and started the fire, she had ran out of matches so she had to do it the hard way. Her

hands raw and read from twisting the sticks and trying so hard, never had in her life have to do it before. She finally got it lit but she couldn't sleep. She pulled her backpack close to her and pulled out

a book, one of her favorites-A Manga book named DragonBall Z by 'That Guy". She read until she got sleepy and layed next to her hard worked fire on crunchy leavs and her bag as a pillow.

Sara woke to a noise, but normally she would either lay there and stare into space or ignore it and go back to sleep, but this time it was different. She felt as if someting was staring at her but

something thatshe could not see. She put everything back into her bag incase something were to happen to make her run. Due to the darkness and only the fire giving off the only light she couldn't

see anything beyoung the trees. Suddenly, something walked from the woods. Sara was so stunned and scared she couldn't move but stare. This creature of which was seemed to be green stood in

front of her. Again she couldn't tell due to being limited to light source

but she did make out antena like things on the head and large ears. The eyes are what scared her the most yet this creature, human like, walked on his legs. He didn't

hump nor lean over but walked as a human yet was far from human. Sara slowly griped her bag and stood up. As she stood the creature stoped walking and stared at her as

if asking her what she was doing. Sara was so afraid that if she began to run this thing would surely catch her. She wasn't the best nor even a deacant runner.

"What do you want?" she asked. She vaguly saw the creature tilt its head down, as if to give her a scarier stare. It's eyes penitrated her. All she could make out was his forhead and masculine arms

and that this thing was tall. The darkness covered his face now, now that she stood a few yards away. The creature slowly raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. Then

he disapeared. Sara began to shake, looking quickly around her wondering where this thing went to. Sara froze and she felt a breath on her neck and a deep throat

growl. She felt her stomach turn and her face going white. Before she could think she swung around, swinging her bag and hoping to knock this creature down that seemed

to be so tall and so strong that she didn't think she stood any chance, yet she still tried. Sara stood still looking, her bag didn't hit anything but herself-she kept

turning and looking every where but she saw nothing. Was she halucinating? Sara didn't want to stop and think about it, she swung her bag over her shoulder and

began to run towards the roads- At least this way if anything happened there was bound to be someone to see something happen. Sara ran, breathing so hard and her

heart racing. She saw the cars through the trees as she got closer. She thought she was finally free from this nightmare as every step got her closer until...she feels

this hard hit on her neck. She feels nothing as if she's paralyzed and see's nothing but darkness and falls completely out. Merely a few feet from the road yet still

far enough in the woods that no one would see her. The creature picker up her limp body and her bag and carried them off...into the darkness.

Sara finally woke to what seemed like hours. She raised up holding onto her neck, wondering what the hell happened. She looked around as she see's herself laying in a

bed in an odd room. She see's a small dragon stature on the opposite side of the room and beside the bed is her black bag. She slowly edges out of the bed as she

looks around, thinking to herself where she is and what could have possibly happened. Everything looked different now...nothing looked...real. She thought to herself

how bright the colors were and wondered if something may have happened to her eyes due to the neck injury. Everything she saw almost looked as if she was in some sort

of a 3D cartoon. She finally reached a door and opened it, looking every which a way she could. She continued where she saw an opening and went towards it where even

more light shown. She walked out of a door way and stood to what seemed like a circular floor that shown nothing but blue skies for miles. She thought to herself how

beautiful this looked as she continued to walk. She finally turned to look where she walked out of and her eyes got so big she thought they would pop out.

"This can't be.." she told herself. "This looks just like...but no it can't be...can it?" She would swear she was standing on something that ressembled exactly like the Tower from

DBZ anima. Sara ran to the edge where she leaned over to look and she thought her stomach was going to go through her feet, she couldn't even see the bottom only

clouds. Sara backed away from the edged and turned to look again.

Sara saw this lil black man come running out,

"Oh my god!" She said outloud as this man whom looked like Mr. Popo with a hat, red vest, and gold earring came running out.

"Oh my goodness, Miss are you alright," said this Popo man. "I hope Piccolo didn't hit you too hard, I'm sure you are hu-"

"wait!" Intereupted Sara, "Pi-Piccolo?"

"Um, yes dear and I'm Mr. Popo-my goodness you've lost your memroie, oh my" responded Popo. He acted as if he was freaked out of the thought of her not having her memory.

"She hasn't lost anything," came a deep voice beyonf the doorway. A tall greem man with a cape came walking in. Sara looked and indeed, it was the Piccolo character that came in. "She doesn't know yet Popo."

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Asked Sara "What sort of Joke is this?"

"Its not a joke" Replied Piccolo, "But it will take some explanation so I suggest you get something to eat while we wait for the others."

"Others?" Asked Sara again. She still couldnt belive it-was this some sort of anime-con because if so, damn they did a good job! Mr. Popo lead her to anoher room where a table full of food was. He left her alone, allowing her to eat in peace but she could't. Sara just sat there in silence.

Not too long before Sara actually decide to start eating, she heard some werid sounds coming from out side. SHe krept out standing near a doorway trying to make sure she's not seen in any way. She saw several people standing in a circle. Her eyes widen as every person she saw all looked like they just popedout of a book! The resemblence was uncanny.

"So she's really here Piccolo?" Asked a man who looked like Goku.

"Yes, Goku" replied Piccolo.

"Humph, I dont see how this is going to work, but whatever" came from a man looking like Vegeta.

As Sara listened and watched they talked more and more, but something didn't seem right. She knew that Bulma and Vegeta were supposedly together, but She was hanging all over Yumcha while Vegeta stood on his own, his arms crossed over his chest. She saw Krillen, Tien, Chi-ch, a green man who resembled Piccolo who she believed to be Dende, and another man who she didn't know. He wasnt as old as the others but he wasn't a kid, almost as an older teen who was being called Gohan. Therefor, it stood to reason that maybe it was Gohan and he had gotten older yet she saw no ther children. 'Where are the others?' she muttered to herself.

"Finally, we get another woman here. I'm tired of the men running the show" shouted Chi-Chi.

"I'm with you girl, just hope she's not some snot" replied Bulma clutching Yumchas arm.

Sara watched in aww.

"Well, shes standing over there if you want to meet her." Vegeta didn't open his eyes or look her way as everyone else turned to look in her direction. While everyone looked at Sara, she sat stunned-Vegeta contniued, "she's been listening to us for a few minutes now."

After everyone was aquanted with Sara and, her with them, they began to really explain what was going on.

"To be blunt, you're in a different world" Piccolo began. "And yes we are real, but not real in your world."

"I dont understand," replied Sara.

"Well, see a guy a long time ago some how accidently got to our world and we still havn't figured out how. That Guy went to writing a story of what happened which is why you know about us," explained Goku.

Bulma spoke too, "I believe what might have happened is some how he came across that .1% chance of finding a berier between our worlds."

"So, where is everyone else?" Asked Sara, "Like Trunks or Goten, or even Andriod 18?"

There was silence for a moment, until Vegeta broke it "Ugh! That shit is made up!" Sara gasped, she wondered what she had said or more what happened

"I guess for you the only true parts of anything is probably up until Freiza died," responded Gohan. He continued, "see, he was only here for that long and when we took him back, we wiped his memory so he thought it was a dream. But I guess he decided to write what he thought he dremt and then continued more of the story, So there's no extra people like that.

Krillin who had been standing pretty quietly finally spoke, "yeah.." he sighed slightly, "I have been dateing but not married. But its probably a good thing Bulma and Vegeta didn't have any kids. Could you imagine them going through a divorce?"

"DIVORCE?" yelled Sara.

"Yeah, Vegeta and I divorced a long time ago. I realized I still wasn't over Yumcha." Bulma explained still clutching onto her man. The group talked for a while with Sara, practically going over what happened in the past years that no one in her own world would ever believe.

Sara finally asked them, "So, why am I here?" Silence came as everyone looked as if they were trying to figure out the reason themself.

"I'll take this one," growled Vegeta. "Recently we've had a threat-no one knows all the details but that he's really strong. We havn't been able to find his energy or anything so we don't even know if he's still on the planet but if he is or even if he comes back, which he will, he could destroy us all. If everyone owuld just train we would be ready but these idiats some how got the dumb idea that getting human and training that person would help." Vegeta seemed so irritated, clutching his fist while he spoke. "Bulma here got a theory that someone from your world, if trained enough and could bring it out, just might be strong enough, somehow even stronger then a sayain. But thats absurd!" Vegeta crossed his arms again and chuckled in his throat. He spoke under his breath, "a human saving us?"

Chi-chi now spoke, practically screaming and leaning over, "Well we wont know until we try, right?"

"If that's the case then why not a human from here then?" asked Sara

"We thought that," began Piccolo, "but no human from this world could possibly reach what we need. Krillin and Yumcha are the exception." Sara looked shocked,she dropped her head and placed her hands on her hips which made her seem much slimmer then she really was.

"But why m-?" Sara didn't even get to finish before Dende, the gaurdian of this world spoke.

"You may not believe it but we considered alot and even you have a deep hidden power in you. It's very very faint to us but we believe we can unlock that. We also considered your situation. Then we had Piccolo come and get you when we knew you ran away."

Sara still had so many questions running through her head, she didn't understand these two worlds, how this could even be real, or what others were thinking in her own world.

"You dont have to understand!" Shouted Vegeta, "in the end your memory will be whiped clean anyways just like that That Guy" Every one gasps at Vegeta and

Krillin cut in. "I thought we weren't going to tell her that, Vegeta? Now she really wont help" Krillin had that whinnyness in his voice.

Vegeta closed his eyes and squeezed his eyebrows even tighter, being frustrated, "Shut up baldy! If she doesn't I guess you geniuses can go find another!"

Goku stuck his hands out in the center of the circle breaking up a fight before any punches decided to be thrown. "Everyone just stop ok? We dont need this right now." Goku lowered his arms to his side and looked at Sara sternly.

"Yes, its true Sara. You're memory will have to be whiped after all of this. As far as your world, time is still going and you ran away didn't you? So they will continue to expect that thats what happened. Once its all over and you are sent back, Piccolo and Dende will revert time back just before you met Piccolo. You'll remember nothing and to everyone it will seem as if the future had yet to happen! Do you understand?" Gokuraised an eyebrow in his question, hoping he wouldn't have to do any more explaining. Sara slowly and calmly shook her head 'yes.' There was silence for a moment as wind blew thorugh them. Hair and clothes flying around them.

"okay well I think this has been alot for today. Yumcha and I are having a barbeque back at our place and everyone is invited."

Piccolo crossed his arms and spoke, "Good, I think that is the best before we consider to go further with training or anything, Let's head out now!" Sara packed into Bulma's and Yumcha ride as there was an extra space while the Z warriors flew. Sara sat taking it all in. If this was a dream, she was going to ride it out as long as she could. 'How often does something like this happen to a person?'

Chapter 1 and 2 are important to give an explianination before mroe goes on. I will admit its boring but if you want to skip it head up to chapter 3 and 4 but dont say i didn't warn you when you are scratching your head! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 End of The Begining

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

Chapter 2-End of the Begining

Everyone was talking and laughing at meeting Sara. She had finally calmed down and seemed to be enoying herself. She met everyone, even Mast Roshi, Oolong, and Puar! Everyone sat around on different furniture, some on a couch, some in chairs and some even standing around. They were all telling jokes and having a good time. While others were laughing, Bulma decided to take a step out to ask a question. She looked directly at Sara as she subsided her laughter,

"So, Sara honey. Why was it you were running away dear?"

There was nothing to hear except silence. It seemed everyone had picked up on the question and although afraid to ask, all wanted to know the answer. Sara lowered her head as if ashamed. She could feel their eyes all over her, anticipating her answer. She took a deep breath,

_'it was coming to this at some point, I may as well tell them' _she thought to herself. Memories flowed in her head as she began.

"I was married and a child, a son. For a long time I was happy with everything but then things began to change. My husband got abusive towards, not just physically but also telling what I could and could not do. I was going to divorce him but then his mother said and did things. She threaten to take my son from me. At first I didn't believe her but found out she had already went to a judge once. She doesn't even need proof because she has the entire town wraped around her fingers. Sherriff, people, judge, I mean everyone! She could probably murder someone and in no time be out again. So, I did the only thing I could do..."

It seemed everyone was leaning in listening to Sara's soft voice. She swallowed several times, clutching her hands together as if secretly praying while she spoke. Sara continued,

"I got a lawyer and basically signed my son over to my parents. They have money, and they care, and will provide alot more then anything I could do. Plus, I know if anyone could win at anything it's them. I couldn't stay to face my husband. I love him, and I guess I always will because he was never like that and I'm not sure what made him that way. But I wasn't going to stay with him. It seemed to be the only way for me..."

Tears peaked through Sara's eyes as she finished, everyone could see her pain through them. Vegeta, who stood against the wall with his arms crossed, began laughing so loudly it sounded as if it echoed thorugh out the house. Everyone looked at him in disgust. Was he really that heartless.

"HAHAHAHA. I dont believe you. SO you ran away rather then face your problems?" Vegeta stoped laughing and gave a very stern look, his eyebrows so close together as his head tilted downward. "Pathedic is all you are."

Chi-Chi stood up, "Now Vege-"

"No!"

Interupted Sara.

"He's right. I did run away from my problems. I'm not the smartest in the world by no means." Sara stood up and glared at Vegeta as if challengeing him. "But if you were in my shoes, had no powers nor any way to protect yourself and trying to keep your child away form someone who you know would be worse rather then better for them, what would you do Vegeta?"

He clutched his raised it in front of him,

"I'd fight, thats what I'd do!"

Sara raised her voice,

"Well, I can't do that! Would you like to see the bruses as proof?"

Everyone around her droped their jaw as if they had seen a ghost. Vegeta unclutched his fist, and crossed his arms away, turned his away from her so that he didn't meet her eyes. "Humph," was all that came from him.

Sara thought to herself of how to change the subject and get the tension out of the room. While she was standing, she turned to look where she saw Goku and Piccolo who happened near each other. She seemed to change now, as if something came over her. If she had been in a fight, whether she would win or not, she'd fight.

"So, can you guys tell me about this threat or the person atempting it?"

Dende closed his eyes as he began,

"We don't know what he looks like, because we havn't met him yet. We've only felt the power once and at the same moment Piccolo and I were given a telepathic message from him. We only heard his voice."

Piccolo now closed his eyes as if agreeing with him. Dende opened his eyes and continued.

"He said he's giveing us a few years. Exactly how many we dont know but he said he would send another message to warn us when time was closer."

Goku now began to talk, helping along the explanation.

"He's really strong, his power seemed to almsot go on forever. I think we would be able to feel him if he were on this planet but I have a safe bet he's on some other planet training as well. Or in waiting anyways."

Sara stuck her hands on her hips again while she was in thought. She raised her head,

"well, then I guess its time to get started then huh?"

"No!" Piccolo stood up. He was firm with his answer. "First you need to rest. I think jumping straight into it now would be too much on you. After a couple of days of getting used to this and taking it all in then we can begin training you. It's going to be alot of hard work on your part so if you're not going to do this then you need to tell us now! We dont have time to waist it on games."

Sara didnt even hesitate, she answered him quickly,

"I'll do it!"

Bulma now jumped up,

"Well, we gotta figure out a place for you stay at."

Master Roshi began laughing and squeeling,

"ooh ooh, She can stay with me at my place!"

Chi-Chi and Bulma at the same yelled, "I dont think so!"

Sara laughed.

"She can stay at the tower with Dende and I," Piccolo explained.

"Oh come on." Chi-Chi began with her straight forwardness, "Do you really think thats the best thing for a girl new to this world?"

Everyone was talking back and forth with different conversations. Vegeta kept to himself as he listened although he acted as if he didn't care with his arms still crossed,still against the wall and his eyes closed. Sara finally spoke up, "Listen guys!" Everyone stoped talking long enough to listen to her. "First of all, I'm staying anywhere where's there's no room, its too stressful that way and I dont want to be a burden on anyone expecially any couples. So staying with Goku and Chi-Chi or Bulma and Ve-I mean Yumcha is out of it!"

Bulma slaped her slaped her hands. "I got it!" She yelled with excitement, "Listen chic. I got enough money so I can just buy you you're own place. Its not a problem and I'm not taking no for answer!"

Sara began stutering, "Bu-b-b-but.."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and began walking towards everyone. "She can stay with me."

Heads cocked his way in amazement. Did he really just offer that? Sara looked with almost disbelife on her face.

"My place has two rooms and I'm occupied in one so she can have the spare room. This keeps from extra money being spent or intruding on anyone else."

Sara bean, "But what about yo-"

Vegeta gritten his teeth, "Don't question me you woman."

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smiled, "That's a great idea!" they both chimed.

"And with the gravitational room you can train too!" Chi-chi insisted.

Piccolo, roughly pulled his arms apart and threw them to his side, "NO!" he yelled, "She is to do absolutely no training. We need her fully rested."

Everyone looked with their eyes widen but calmed themself as they knew it was the right thing. Vegeta raised his hand up as if shooing a fly away from his ear.

"Whatever, she's not useing mine. I'm offering the spare room. I'm doing my own training."

"Well, I guess its settled then." Bulma smiled so big. She had felt horrible for leaving Vegeta but her heart was still on Yumcha and she hoped that at least this way maybe his mind would stay off of her.

Everyone ended up helping cleaning up as slowly people started headed out. Piccolo and Dende were the first ones to leave followed by Roshi, Oolong, and Krillen. Yumcha threw a capsule at Sara. She raised her hand and just barely cought it.

"Here, use this for you and Vegeta to get home." Yumcha smiled.

"I can fly you idiate!" Vegeta growled staring at Yumcha.

"Yes but she can't, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta snatched the capsule out of Sara's hand, "I'll drive. She might wreck it!" He walked out the door and shortly after was a *BOOM*. While Vegeta stayed outside, starting up the aircraft, Sara huged and shook hands saying bye to everyone. She heard the aircraft out side rumbling and felt it through the ground. "Come on Woman!" Vegeta stood at the door. Sara headed to walk out Bulma called out,

"Oh wait, Sara!" She turned around and Bulma handed her a bag of clothes. "Until we can go shoping and get you some more you can have some of mine.

"Oh thanks, Bulma!" Sara smiled. She followed Vegeta outside and got into the aircraft where she waved bye to the rest who were left.

The ride back to Vegetas place was quiet in deed. Vegeta sat in the 'driver' side taking control of the handles while Sara sat with her head down, twilering her thumbs over and over. Hwe heart sometimes felt like it was going to explode. Why was she feeling this way for Vegeta of all people? The one who showed barely, if any at that, emotions. Besides, technically she was still married in her other world even tho she knew spiritually with the God(s) it was over. She made a very low sigh, of which cought Vegeta's attention.

"Whats wrong?"

"N-Noth-"

"Don't Lie to me woman." His hands on the sticks grasped them tighter. Nothig in his face changed but his hands were more then enough. "I'm not tolerating a liar so if thats you're plan then I'll drop you off right now!"

"Wel, if you would let me finish then maybe you would know before asuming." Sara, even though she could be quiet and and sweet she could also sas back. Vegeta looked at her for a moment with a glare then stared back in front of him. She gulped, wondering if maybe she went a lil to far too soon with him. "It's just alot to take in. A new world, a threat, me being the one to train and such..." She looked back at her hands which were interlocked with one another. Vegeta 'humped' under his breath but that was all. He knew she was right, it was alot to take in but he also knew she seemed to be acting like a baby. He let this one go, but next time she was going to learn her place in the presence of a prince.

They stoped at a pretty good size house. Once they were in there was a living room big enough for two rooms in it. You could probably fit 100 people in it. Just on the other side was a kitchen just as big. There was a table that only sat about 4 or 5 people, probably because Vegeta is the only one who lives here. Vegeta didn't stop but continued at some stairs. Sara followed him asuming he would take her to a room. They reached the top of the stairs which only went the second story, and Vegeta stoped without warning. Sara bumped into him yelling out, and about to start falling down the stairs. Before anything even remotely felt close to a second, he had already grabed her by the arm, pulled ontop of the stairs, and pushed her against the wall.

"Th-Thanks Ve-" Sara was shaking but was grateful. Vegeta gritted his teeth and balled up a fist.

"Lets get one thing straight here! I, in no way, will even attempt to save you. You're life means nothing to me." He calmed down and lowered his fist, resting his expression on his face. "I only did it to keep from listening to everyone else bark and complain."

Sara said nothing as Vegeta moved away heading to a door. He pasted a window and another large door on his right. Inside the window there was a huge machine with many buttons that sat in the center of the room and only tile and concrete was used to make the room. She was still against the wall when he opened the door on the left and let it swing open.

"This is your room," he demanded.

She slowly walked up and peaked inside. The colers were black and white, almost as a victorian style room. The walls had stripes that reverted between dark black and bright white. It made Sara think of good and evil at battle in a room. The bed had a white bread spread and white cotten sheets with a large black blanket that had swirling designs over it. At the corners of the bed were the rods that ran up above it while sheer see through black fabric hung down. More rods conected them at the top into a square and in each section the fabric could be pulled to hide the bed or left opened. Vegeta walked in the room, his shoulder rubbing against Sara's as he passed her heading to the other side of the room. He opened a door that was directly across the bed and opened it.

"This is where your bathroom is." He left it open so Sara could get a view of it as he walked to a single dresser that sat under the only spare window in the room, directly acroos from the open door where Sara stood. "And obviously this is where you'll put your things."

Vegeta left the room, leaving her door open.

Sara walked around placeing her bag and the bag of clothes Bulma had given her ontop of the dresser. In no time Vegeta showed up again, walking into her room with an arm full of towels and rags. She didn't even hear him come in. He layed them on the bed and walked out to the door.

Just before he walked out of the room Sara walked up facing his back as he stood just outside her room, now. Sara whispered.

"Whether you ment to or not...Thank you." She closed the door, not hearing a single word from him. Vegeta said nothing, he thought nothing, he jsut continued to his room down the hall and closed the door behind.

_'I guess I better get some sleep_,' she thought to herself. She took a long hot bath, as she hadn't had one in a while and walked around the room wraped in only a single towel while her brown hair hung to her face dripping over her shoulders. SHe pulled out some of the clothes that Bulma had given her to wear, the only problem was...it seemed nothing fit. There was a dress, a few pants, pajamas, and t-shits. The t-shirts fit fine, almost snug like it was made for her. But as far as everything else she couldn't get up past her legs. She tried putting the dress over her head but no matter what, her hips were just too whide. It didn't matter how skinny she tried to get her hips and thighs always got in the way. Oh well, she would just sleep naked tonight.

She layed in bed under the sheets and big thick blanket resting her head on the pillow. She practically fell asleep in no time, it had been a while before she had felt so comfortable.

YEAH! If you made it this far, then CONGRATS that hard part is over-Now you are about to get into the REALLY GOOD stuff! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

Chapter 3-Getting into it.

The next morning, Sara woke streching in her bed. She had a GOOD sleep but now it was time to get up.

_'I can't go out of here still being nude_,' she thought to herself. She did the only thing she could do, put back on her old clothes.

She opened her door, coming out in her old ragedy clothes. She knew Vegeta would say something if he saw her-by the way was he still asleep? She passed by that large door that was now on her left and looked thorugh the window. She saw Vegeta in some tight blue shorts fighting invisible people. She finally realized that must be the gravitational room. Vegeta finally stoped he's prouncing around the room and walked to the center of the machine, pushing a large red button. He seemed much calmer as he grabed a towel and swung it over his shoulders, whiping his forhead. He stoped, and turned to look at the window where Sara was. He looked away, then headed to the door where he walked out, closing it back behind him.

"What do you want?" He snaped.

"Morning!" All Sara could do was smile.

"Why are you still in those awful clothes?" HE didn't even lookat her but walked pass her continueing down the stairs.

"None of Bulma's clothes fit me. I mean the t-shirts do but nothing else." She lowered her head, she hated having these huge hips of hers.

"Whatever, Bulma called anyways. Her and Kakorats wife wants you over. Probably more girly stuff." He grabed a class and filled it with water. Sara followed him like a month to a light.

"Awsome! So when are we leaving?" She leaned on a counter looking at Vegeta, but soon enough felt she was too close. He stoped drinking, still holding the glass to his mouth and his eyes opened abrubtly. He slowly lowered the glass.

"What the hell do you mean 'we?' He turned and looked at her, steping closer to her. Her heart started racing in her body.

"I'm not doing any girly things, you can take the capsule and fly yourself over there!" He threw the glass in the sink, breaking it to pieces everywhere, even on the counter near Sara. He walked around her making sure not to touch her and continued out. Sara sighed.

_'How in the hell am I going to fly that damn thing? I have got no clue but seems I also have got no choice.'_

It was as if Vegeta heard her thoughts, as he stoped where he stood. "Fine," he mumbled, still his back facing her. "Clean up that mess and I'll be back down in a moment."

"I knew it," she told herself, "he only wanted me here to be his damn servant girl!" Sara began picking up shards of glass everywhere and one major chunk in the sink. Luckily she was careful enough not to cut herself but she wondered to herself how long would this be? She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach yet she knew nothing of what it was. Could it really be Vegeta just stressing her out. It had to be so she dismissed it.

Vegeta eventually came down as him and her both again got into the capsule aircraft. As soon they arived he didn't take long before he left again. He said no hellos nor any goodbyes, and flew off leaving Sara there with Bulma and Chi-chi at the door. The girls went out shoping and eating and Sara felt so much better. They laughed so much that day and she was able to finally get some clothes that could fit her! Chi-Chi ended up droping Sara back off at Vegetas place seeing as he was still gone at 3pm. Once Chi-Chi left she let herself in the house. "He doesn;t lock the door?" No surprise after all, its not like it would take much to scare off some intruders. He would probably kill them without realizing it. She took her stuff up to her room where she sliped into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She had brought home some of her lunch that she didnh't eat and placed it in the fridgerator. She hoped Vegeta would be respectful enough as to not eat her food!

Sara sat in the living room when the door swung open. It scared her so bad she jumped up as if she was ready to fight for her life. Once the smoke and dust cleared, she saw it was Vegeta walking in. He was dirty and had some scratches on him. She knew he was out trainging...again.

"When did you get here?" He shouted.

"About an hour ago," she answered him. Vegeta looked up and down on Sara. He noticed she was finallly in some clothes she could wear, and not the same thing she arrived in. He continued to walk towards the Kitchen.  
"Vegeta?" She hollard at him, making sure she heard him.

"What is it Woman?" He turned back around where he looked at her standing in between the kitchen and the living room.

"First of all, my name is Sara! and secondly-"

"Listen woman, I'll call you what I want when I want."

"Forget it." she turned around and sat back down on the couch grabbing a remolt that seemed to be for the television. She knew it didn't matter what she was going to ask because he'd just say no.

Vegeta got annoyed, "Ugh! What is it?"

Sara sat for a moment without responding. She didnt want to answer him at all but knew if she didn't he'd just keep on until he got it out of her one way or another.  
"I just wanted to know...if...you would teach me..." she paused again, she knew he'd start yelling, "if you would teach me to fly, Vegeta." Sara still didn't look at him, she was too afraid to see what other mad expression he would have.

"Follow me." He demanded of her. He didn't yell, he didn't raise a fist, he just turned and walked towards the kicheck. Sara followed as she saw him open a door from the kitchen that lead to outside in the back yard.

It was so hot out, she wondered why they didn't just go to the gravity room, but she didn't question it. They stood, several feet apart from each other as if about to spare with one another. Vegeta made a ball of light from his hand as he raised his hand to his chest.

"Feel your energy first. Thats the first step." He began instructing her. "It doesn't take much, but for you it may feel like its taking everything. Try to feel the energy pushing to your feet, making steps magically appear beneath you that slowly get you higher and higher."

Sara stared at him, taking it all in but she didn't know what, or how to do any of that. Vegeta squinted his eyes shut then opened them as he yelled at her "Close your fucking eyes!"

Sara didn't wait, she closed them, tightly! "Now," he began, "relax."

Sara loosened her tightly closed eyes. She rested the muscles that tensed up in her shoulders but still felt nothing. Vegeta huffed,

"Look!" Sara opened her eyes at the moment he was tearing the top part of his blue outtfit off, ripping the entire top half that covered him. All he had were his gloves, pants, and his shoes. He slowly began walking closer to her, placing his hands around her shoulders but not touching her. Sara saw and heard the energy form in his hands. Was he going to blast her? She looked into his eyes as she saw sweat dripping from his eyebrow. Within an instanst she felt all warm inside, full of nothing but warmness. She looked back at his hands and they were empty.  
"Maybe that will help, Now, try it again!" he spat.

Sara closed her eyes again, feeling the warmness in her, traveling her body. She tried to control as much as possible and push that warmness to her feet. The entire time she could feel the heat between her and Vegeta. Their bodies were traping in heat and extra energy from the body to stay in between them. She felt and heard him breathing heavy. She maintained her focus on his breathing while pushing the heat more to her feet.

"Open your eyes," again it wasn't a question but a demand from him. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to still be on the ground but as she looked down, they were both levitating.

"Oh, my!" she yelled, which made her loose her focus and begin falling, closeing her eyes and expecting the worst. Vegeta flew beneath her catching her by wraping his arms around her. Slowly she opened her eyes again and found herself levitateing only inches from the ground, but it wasn't her doing it. It was Vegeta from holding her. She felt his body sweat on her, she felt his heat and his breath on her. Her heart began pounding again, so hard that she was sure he would feel it.

"You have to keep your fucking consentration!" He screamed at her, then throwing her to the ground where she fell on her hard ass. He didn't stay but stormed off back inside the house. Sara slowly raised herself up and began to try again.

About 35 minutes later, after Vegeta had taken a shower and made himself a sandwhich to eat, he was placing his plate and glass in the sink when he decided to check on her. He opened the door from the kitchen and looked out but saw nothing but clean cut grass. He got so pissed thinking she got out of control with it and flew off somewhere and got stuck! "Stupid Bitch," he told himself. Just as he was about to fly he stoped and saw a glance in the sky. It was her, levitating in the air and meditating. She finally came back down, pretty fast. Just before hitting the ground she stoped herself, making wind around her feet and moving the grass around her before she rested them on the ground.

As Sara came in Vegeta headed back up stairs. She heard his bedroom door slam. She washed her hands and open the fridge and to her surprise her food was still there. It didn't take her long to take it to eat for dinner. When she finished she went to her bedroom. She was ready to take hott bath and lay down. She began striping as she walked towards her bathroom. Her mind was reviewing the day she had with Bulma, Chi-Chi and even Vegeta. She opened her bathroom door, completely nude and screamed!  
Vegeta was standing there, again his back to her witha towel in his hand whiping his face. He was completely nude and water was runing down the drain in the tub. Sara quickly tried to cover herself freaking out. She snatched a towel that was sitting on the back of the toilet and quickly wraped it around her.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Vegeta?" Sara was so upset that she screamed at him, she didn't know any other way to react.

He slowly turned around in front of her. She did made sure to control her eyes to not travel down ward.

"If you must know, Woman, the pipes in my room aren't working!" He stared at her, still holding onto a towel in his left hand. She took a step back into the wall but her fury built up inside of her.

Vegeta said nothing as he walked out of the bathroom and into her room but Sara couldn't hold her tongue anymore!

"Listen Vegeta, I'm sick and tired of this shit!" Vegeta stoped walking, and stood still. "All you do is bitch at every little thing." Sara saw Vegeta not move a muscle, she knew she had his attention but afraid to do too much she lowered her voice and calmed herself down. "I know you went through alot as a child Vegeta, and I'm sure the divorce was hard on you as well, but-" vegeta was pissed now, he swung himself around, pushing against the wall and stood in front of her, there faces only inches from one another.

"You know NOTHING! Just because you read a damn book you think you're so fucking smart." He looked at her eyes deeply and saw tears begining to form. Sara was doing all she could to hold back but when someone got mad like this at her she always got upset. Vegeta punched the wall near her head, "If you want to cry I will fucking give you something to cry about."  
It was as if Sara's tears froze in place as did she. She stared at Vegeta, shaking against the wall. He leaned in closer to one side near her ear. She felt his breath on her and his chest against hers.

"If you don't like it here...Sara," he paused after saying her name. Did he say her name on purpose or did he say her name by mistake and catch himself off gaurd. Him talking in a whisper like that sent chills down her spine...

"then you can leave. No one is stoping you." He pulled himself away and looked at her. Before anything else could be said or done, he removed his hand from the wall and walked out, wrapping the towel he still had in his hands around his waist.

to be continued!-

In the Next chapter, they get MUCH closer to one another! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

Chapter-4

The next morning Sara woke up feeling uneasy at her stomach again. This time worse then before. She knew she wasn't pregnant as she hasn't sex for months but why was she feeling like she was going to vomit? Was it being in this new world? Was it the stress from Vegeta? Before Sara had time to sit and ponder Vegeta rushed in her room. He didn't knowck or anything, just flung in like his ass was on fire and he was going to blame her.

"Come on Woman we gotta go now!" Vegeta screamed as if someone had just died or was going to die. Sara jumped out of bed flinging covers everywhere while wearing her pink polkadotted pajamas.

"Why whats going on?" She attempted to grab some clothes but knew Vegeta wouldn't allow her. Whatever was going she was just going to have to go in pajamas. She grabed some slip on shoes from the new bag of clothes, the tag was still on them. "Old on," Sara protested. Vegeta didn't wait though. He snatched the shoes out of her hand pulled the tags off. No sooner then she got them on her feet Vegeta was already pulling at her arm and out of the room. She yelled back again.

"Vegeta, what the hell is going on?"

Vegeta slamed open the front door not bothering to close it back and flew into the air still holding onto her arm. "Vegeta! I can fly you dumbass!"

Vegeta pulled her up holding her at her waist while they flew and trying to talk over the fast wind blowing loudly in their ears around them.

"We dont have time for you to fly or to wait on you to catch up!" She wraped her arms around his neck, straining to hear him. She felt his masculin hand and arms holding her tight. Sara felt her heart racing again as it pounded the blood faster through her.

"Vegeta, are you going to tell me what fuck is going on?" For a few moments he didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Something has happened. I got a call saying for everyone to meet. That monster apparently has done something horrible." Sara saw Vegeta gritting his teeth tighter and tighter and at the same time, his grip got stronger and stronger around her. She thought he was going to harm her from being so pissed.  
"UGH! I thought those ass holes said it was going to be a few more years before he showed up! Fuck!"

"Calm down Vegeta, just wait till we know the details." She felt his grip losen. Although he didn't admit or even say he was, but he did calm down. She noticed they were flying up in the sky. Were they going to Kami's lookout? Or well, what is now Dende's lookout? Sara didn't ask any questions, she just held onto Vegeta until they would reach their destination.

Vegeta and Sara landed ontop of the lookout where they saw most of the Z warriors already there. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yumcha, Dende, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Piccolo. They were standing in a circle. Vegeta and Sara walked up to everyone, Krillin was the first to speak.

"so, you guys know anything about this?" Sara shook her head no for her and Vegeta. Goku spoke up.

"I dont' think anyone knows except Dende and Piccolo guys." Just as he finished Piccolo and Dende walked out from the shadowns with the rest. They looked as if they just seen a friend murdered. Sara harsh feeling she had been having in her stomach was now worse then ever but she didn't let it show. Dende sighed, everyone could tell he didn't want to be the one to say anything. Just as he was about to speak, Piccolo placed his hand on Dende's shouler.

"No, let me." Dende nodded his head. Piccolo steped closer as all eyes and ears were on him.  
"A planet...has been destroyed today!" Everyone gasped at him, wondering which planet. Some of them thought it might have been planet namek again.

"What planet was it, Piccolo?" Asked Goku. His eyebrows were narrow, his head downward, anger in him yet he controlled it.

"It's...not from our world, Goku!" Sara felt she was going to throw up!

'No, not earth...please dont say earth..." Sara said it over and over in her mind. Piccolo preceded to walk towards Sara. He stood in front of her making eye contact with her.

"Sara," he began, he closed his eyes, "I'm...sorry." He opened his eyes again to see Saras mouth open. She was speechless. A tear ran down one side of her face as the other eye prepared for more.

"Wait," yelled Gohan, "I thought you guys said we a few years to prepare before anything?" Piccolo answered him,

"As far as we know we still do, but he never said that he wouldn't destroy other planets. He knew we had her. He sent another message today." Piccolo repeated word for word for what him and Dende were told hours ago."

-"You now have your human, use her wisely because now she has no other home. HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone stood stunned, unable to speak. Sara didn't hesitate and took off flying. Vegeta jumped up to follow her but Piccolo grabbed his leg.

"Leave her be Vegeta, its for the best." Vegeta looked at Piccolo growling in his throat.

"Let me fucking go you green horns! I'm the one whos spent several days, if someone doesn't fucking follow her she'll kill herself!" Piccolo could open his mouth with no sound before Vegeta finally kicked him into the rest of the bunch!  
"Now fucking get OFF!" Vegeta flew out of sight.

Everyone stood in silence watching where Vegeta flew off even though no one could see him by now. Krililn tilted his head.

"Uhh, wait a minute," Krillen began. He was the only one who wasn't staring off into space. "When did she learn to fly?" Everyone turned and look and Krillin.

(if thats not funny then let me know, not that great on humor but I try!)

Sara landed in some deserted place, nothing but rocks in formations and dead grass around. She kept flying over to the ocean and levitated above the blue sea. All that went through her mind were her family..her friends...her son! she released her energy letting her fall freely. She splashed into the deep blue sea with her eyes closed.

Vegeta wasn't much further from her but if Piccolo hadn't grabed him, he would have seen her by now. Her power was so faint he barely could keep a track on her. But at one moment he felt nothing, within seconds he heard a loud splash. Vegeta look around quickly, in the distance he saw blue so he raced over as fast as he could. He looked and saw the sea. vegeta dove into the ocean full speed looking for Sara! He saw all kinds of fishes and monsters of the deep, but where was she? Vegeta felt almost a panic ceom over him until he cought a glimsp in the corner of his eye. Something shiny far off in the distance. It was a long shot but he had to try. He flew through the water toward that one sparkle and indeed he was led to Sara's body sinking further down with bubbles coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she already looked as if she was too far gone. The sparkle came from her rings that she wore, her wedding rings she had from her, once now blown up, world.

Vegeta pulled her out and landed on the nearest land he could find. He layed her body on her back, she wasn't breathing or anything. Vegeta knew he had to pump her chest, but what if he did it too hard? he didn't care he had to try something. He began pumping at her chest.

"Ugh, come on! Damn you" Vegeta screamed at the unconious body that layed before him.  
"What the fuck do I do?" Vegeta knew he had to get air into her lungs, but how? He leaned over her, placing his lips over hers. He began exhaling as much as he could in side her. It took one good breath and she began coughing, rolling onto her side near Vegeta coughing and spitting up water. She rolled back onto her back nad looked up to where she saw Vegeta.

"Why.." was all she was able to mutter out. He sat beside her watching her breath as seemed to drift off to sleep. He knew yelling at her wasn't going to do any good except waist his own breath. He picked Sara up, supporting her head in one arm and her legs in the other and gently flew off back to his house.

Vegeta layed her limped body on the floor for a moment and rushed upstairs to grab some dry clothes and a towel for her. When he came down the stairs he began trying to dry her hair. He unbottoned her top pajama, exposing her breasts out. He wanted to touch her, just to feel her. He shook his head as if bringing himself back to reality and conintinued to take off her shirt and replace it with a dry one. He expected to wake up at anymoment and slap him and scream but she never did. He saw a slight bruse from where he had his hands on her. He knew she would be in some pain over that. But that wasn't the only bruse he saw. There was another faint one at her upper left arm, and by her right side. They were faint but he could tell they had been there already for several days, maybe even a week. He continued to undress her.  
He gently pulled her pants off of her. As he pulled them to her knees he realized she had not wore any under garmets whatsoever. He noticed a couple more around her thighs and knees. He realized her story of her abuse wasn't for attention, but indeed had been real. Vegeta was able to slip on a fresh new pair of pajama pants. These were light blue. He picked her up off the floor jsut the same as how he carried her home and placed her on the couch. Once he had cleaned the mess up he sat across from her in a recliner. Vegeta would catch himself with his eyes closed and suddenly open them. He thought to himself when did he even close his eyes. He driften in and out until eventually he did fall asleep.

Few hours later Sara rose up, still feeling dizzy. It took her a moment before she realized where she even was. Then she saw Vegeta sitting in the same room as her. She looked back at herself and saw she was in a new pair of pajamas. It took her a few moments as she was recalling hearing Piccolo telling her that her own world, planet Earth was destroyed. As she ran the moments back through her head she heard a voice out of no where.

"That was fucking stupid!" Vegeta had apparently woke and saw that she too was awake. Sara just looked at him.

"Thank you." She couldn't put a smile on her face but now she was able to think clearer and was happy that she didn't die.

"what the hell do you think you would have achieved by killing yourself? Its not like it could bring anyone back!"

Sara just looked away with her head down. She was ashamed of herself.

"Stop pouting! You're worse then a child!" Sara glanced at vegeta. She stood up straight at him, as if ready to battle.

"I want to go talk to them. There's some information I want to ask." Sara was serious now. She sadness was still inside her, but she didn't let it show, expecially to Vegeta.

"Humph! Do you think you can handle it without running the fuck?" Vegeta didn't stand, he continued to sit as if he was a King, not a prince but a king. Sara shook her head yes.  
"Go get dressed!" he instructed her. Sara didn't hesitate as she started up the stairs. She was half way up until she stoped. Vegeta saw her slowly come back down the stairs.

"How did I get into these clothes?" Sara looked confused and at the same time scared to hear the answer.

Vegeta stood up, "How the hell do you think, woman?"

She gaps, "Oh my god...yo-you saw me.." she gulped, "naked...?"

"You're not the first!" he spat at her. Sara face turned red.

"Its not that vegeta it's just..." She paused. Before she could speak again Vegeta interupted her.

"You're marks?" Sara was shocked yet again. She didn't even remember that she had marks on her. She had been so used to having bruses from beatings that it seemed like second nature. "No?" He asked. He took a step closer to her.  
"Then, what is it?"

Sara didn't answer. She just stared at him.

"Tell me what is so fucking bad of me seeing you naked when I've seen plently of other women in my life."

"That's just it Vegeta," she raised her voice over his, crackling came from her throat as she spoke, "you've seen many beautiful women, then you saw me. You must be so di-" She stoped herself. She ran upstairs into her room and slamed her soor shut. She stood in her room against her door and realized there was no lock. She was breathing heavy as if she had ran several miles. She felt a slight pain around her left breast. She walked to the mirror in her bathroom and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal a bruse there. It wasn't nothing compared to others she had gotten in the past but none the less one. And above all, one that she definately didn't remember getting.

"Did Vegeta do this?" She asked herself. "Must have been when he was trying to save me..." She didn't feel so bad after she stoped to think about it. This was one bruse she was freely happy to have. No sooner did she button her top back up did Vegeta walk in her room. He didn't look pissed, and he didn't slam door but he did stay quiet.

'Why does he always have to confront me about shit?' she thought to herself.

She saw he had a very small of pack of ice no bigger then his own palm. They didn't speak a word to each other as he got closer and closer to her. He walked pased her, towards the dresser where he layed the ice down and closed the curtain over the window. He turned and looked at Sara and raised hi fingure up, moving in a 'come here' motion. Sara did just as she was instructed to without speaking. She stood what she thought was a good distance from him yet close enough if he wanted to talk but Obviously Vegeta wasn't pleased. He took a few more steps closer to her, standing tow to toe with her. He slowly unbuttoned half way down her shirt, just enough to reveal a great deal of cleavage from her. If he wanted to, he could pull it oen more exposing her once again. And as always, her heart began to pump and this time you could even see it through the bruse. Vegeta picked up the ice and pressed it against her chest. She squeented her eyes, it was so cold against her body. They continued their silence as he held the ice against her. She couldn't even look into his eyes, afraid he'd cnofront her.

"Why did he hit you?" Vegeta asked. He cought her off gaurd, of all the questions to ask, why that one?

"He-, He took his anger out on me. If I tried to do something on my own without his permission, I was punnished for it."

Vegeta pulled the ice pack off of her and placed it back on the dreser. Her shirt layed open in front of him, her perky breasts wanted to come out.

"Why the hell do you think I would be disgusted?" Vegeta anger apeared to come back. Sara turned her face away,

"N-Nothing Vegeta."

He wasn't going to allow her to not answer him. He began walking into her more, speak a word in each step.

"I," *step*, "want," *step*, "to," *step*, "know! He had walked her into the wall yet again, practically pinning her.

Sara knew he could feel her heart, and blood began to rush even harder through her.

"I- mean, compared to others...I-I'm not.." Sara kept studdering so much she couldnt even finish her sentence. But it didn't matter because Vegeta didn't let her. An evil like smirk came across his face as he stared at her. He wripped the rest of her shirt off, completely exposing her top halp.

"Vegeta!" She screamed.

She tried to cover herself but he grabed her wrists and pulled them apart, placing them over head against the wall. She tried to speak, she tried to ask him why, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Vegeta leaned into her face, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke,

"I'm going to show you..." he paused, breathing into her face, " what I really think of you."

Before she had time to act he kissed her, hard. She felt him against her, feeling his manly hood rising below her. He released his lips from her and kissed just under her ear. He kissed down her neck, allowing his tongue to taste as he went. She began to breath heavier, and he felt her getting hot as he was. He pulled away from her for a moment and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He didn't toucher her, he stood in front of her.

"Go lay down." He said it in a deep low voice she alomst didn't hear him. He gave her a rather stern look that said 'do it now, or else.' She went around him to the bed but before as she reached her hand to pull back the covers, she was spun around into his arms again. He had her arms in his hands, holding her against him so he could kiss her more. After a few minutes, Sara was able to take a lil control. She pulled her lips away and looked into his eyes, pulling his arms down to his side as she did so. She untied the loop at her pants and allowed them to fall to her feet. Vegetas eyes did not move from her face. She slowly moved onto the bed that was behind her, keeping her gaze at him. She used her arms to prop herself up as she leaned back giving him a full view of her body. After all, he did already see her without her knowlegde. Vegeta turned away and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sara sat up wondering, 'What the fuck?'

Now she was really begining to feel bad. She bother to yell at him or anything. She pulled the covers back and layed under them, straightening herself along the bed. She layed her head down on her fluffed pillow and closed her eyes. The covers layed over her shoulders covering the abthroom door so even if she did open her eyes she wouldn't see him leave without moving. She heard the door open and him walking around the room and she knew he was going to leave. She ignored him walking and attempted trying to go to sleep. Before she knew it she felt the covers and the bed being moved. Her eyes poped open, was he getting into bed with her? She heard

"Whats the matter now?" Vegeta scoffed at her. Sara rolled over to face him. She threw her arms over him and layed her bare naked chest against his.

"Who said anything was wrong?" she whispered in his ear. That drove him mad as hell, he threw himself ontop of her, completely covering her body with his. It was at that moment she had noticed he had no pants. Vegeta kissed her hard, he wanted to thrust himself inside her but was able to contain himself.

'Its probably been a while since she did anything,' he thought to himself. He ran his hand over her stomach to her right breast. He squeezed her as he kissed down her neck, around her left breast, and onto her nipple, gently sucking at her. Sara hands felt they had a mind of their own, running all over his back. She put her fingers through his thick hair and even somtimes pulling and pushing at his head from the excitement. The heat between them rose and rose, the room felt so hot. Vegeta finally inched himself closer and closer to her wetness. Sara wanted him so bad but felt how big he was. She never had had anyone so big, yet she had been with her fair share of men in her life as well. Vegeta gently pushed himself in, even tho his body was screaming on the inside to do much more. Sara squinted her eyes for a moment as her body tried to adjust to him, then she let a soft spoken sigh. Vegeta wondered at one moment if she was a virgin because she felt so tight-but then he remembered that she did have a baby.

'God,' he thought to himself, 'I can't even imagine her before a baby.'

Sara couldn't take it, she wanted him in, she wanted him all the way! She grabed his butt, holding a cheek in each hand and pulled him into her as hard and fast as she could. She opened her mouth to scream out due to the forcness and sudden shock of pain but Vegeta clasped his mouth over hers and took her scream into his mouth. Had it not been for her being as wett as she was, and Vegeta kissing her to subside the half second pain, she would not have lasted and ended right then and there. Vegeta continued kissing her, his tongue searching for her now that he was in her. It felt like he was slipping on a tight ring that almost seemed it wouldnt fit, but hey if a babys head can get through, then anything can.

He started slow, rocking ontop of her as he did. It wasn't long before he picked up speed, and as he did so did their blood, their heart, abd their adrinalin. Neither one could remain quiet, even their breathing was loud, and Sara was no mouse. Just the thrusting back and forth was making her scream out of lust. If anyone had been around to heard it, they would have sworn she was already orgasming. She softly spoke into Vegetas ear through her screams and outburst,

"Fast and harder please!"

Vegeta took it as his own demand and did as he was asked, making him grunt more and even louder himself. Just hearing him was making her to start to go over the edge. Vegeta raised up and grabed at her hips once again. He loved the fact that they were bigger then most women he had seen, it gave him something of her to hold onto without hurting her or feeling like something was going to tear off. Sara heard him getting louder and louder with each movement as she layed closeing her eyes as tight as she could. She felt herself reaching her limit-suddenly she let out a large breath of sigh and slowly rested beneath him. Her 'moment' wasn't like what most women explained. But hers was more of a release into utter peace. Vegeta continued but for only a few more seconds. He thrusted a few more times then held onto her as he stayed inside, his eyes now closed too.

He finally rolled off of her onto his back beside her. Sara quickly ran to the bathroom to sit on the toilet an run the sink of water. She knew the cum would start coming out of her but felt nothing but herself. She grabed a washcloth and ran it under the water and cleaned herself as she sat on the toilet anyways. Vegeta soon walked in and she noticed why it was she didn't feel his cum. He was wearing a condom.

'He must have put it on when he came in here before.' Sara told herself.

He stayed in long enough to pull the condom off, toss it into the trashcan, and walk back out. Sara finished cleaning herself as quickly as she could then rushed back out into the bed. Luckily, he had come to lay back down and not leave her. He was laying on his back staring at the cieling. Sara got into the bed and layed her head on his shoulder and placed her hand onto his chest, whispering to him.

"Thank you!"

Not just for love they had just made, but also for him taking the time to protect each other. Vegeta said nothing, his eyes still on the cieling. He raised his free hand and placed it ontop of hers. Sara smiled to herself, she knew it was his way of saying 'you're welcome' and it was all that she needed from him. It wasn't long before she drifted asleep beside him, still feeling the sensation between her legs and her muscles throbbing from the excitement she had just recieved.

ATTENTION!-Insight on next chapter-Sara has a view questions about her old world still, that gets answered More tension between her and Vegeta, and some training with a lil surprise visit to a planet! More romance,drama, and action! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

check out my web- alisha here (dot) webs (dot) com

ATTENTION!- Aw-thank you to my readers, and ones who left comments! I was so afraid it wasn't that well! I'm also now working on a second DBZ story-it just came to me last night and I couldn't sleep until after 9 this morning from the stuff running in my head. Then as I went along with it I got more and more ideas for it so I'm really excited for it. But I'll keep updating this one! Thanks again ^_^

Chapter 5

Sara stretched as she slowly opened her eyes. She rolled over, stretching out her arm to only and empty side of the bed. She raised up looking around.

'Maybe he's already up,' she thought to herself.

She quickly rushed up, heading for the bathroom where she ran water for a hot shower. She stood beneath the water, allowing the water to run over her and the steam build up on the mirror. Her mind recalled the past night with Vegeta. How would they react to one another now?

Sara got dressed and made her bed soon after. Just as she was coming out of her room so was Vegeta.

"Hey, can we stop and go see the gang?" She didn't even bother to ask about last night. It was almost as if she took over the same personality as Vegeta, tending to more important issues at hand. Vegeta didn't say anything. He glanced at her when she asked, then preceded to walk down the stairs. Sara didn't take a step down until Vegeta reached the bottom. Maybe he was thinking of last night or something. She reached halfway down and heard the front door open.

"Well, are you comming?" Vegeta hollard. Sara picked up pace going outside and took off flying, it felt no differnt then driving a car, well easier than driving.

Not long was it till they had reached the look out. Sara landed not even a half second after Vegeta stepped down, his arms crossed as if he were to be expected. Sara continued walking, her arms to her side and practically at attenion.

"PICCOLO! DENDE!" Sara hollard, wanting to make sure they heard her. From the shadows came not only Dende and Piccolo but Mr. Popo as well.

"I've got some questions to ask." Sara looked more serious then she had ever been. The green Nameks stood in front of her, waiting on her questions.

"Even though my home earth is gone, is there no way to revert time back as you talked about before?"

"I'm sorry but no," Dende answered her, "If there's no life force, not even from nature then there's nothing we can do. Even the dragon ballz can't bring that world back, only this one because you're basically going through a new space in time."

Piccolo spoke directly after,  
"Had he only killed the people and left the planet, we could do it. It would still be difficult but at least able to be done." Piccolo looked away, staring at the ground, "If we had know, maybe we could..."

"NO!" Sara knew where he was trying to with this and stopped him. "There's no telling if anyone could defeat that monster and its not worth risking a life because it would have happened anyways.

Sara now went silent, she had one more question on her mind but was afraid to ask, she was sure the answer would still be 'yes.'  
Vegeta spoke out, his raspiness in his throat.

"Will she still lose her memory?"

Everyone, including Sara popped their heads at him. Dende and Piccolo looked at each other, as if asking one another. Their heads turned back towards Sara and Vegeta.

"No," answered Piccolo. "You don't have anywhere to go, so this world, this planet is your knew home. We will not rid your memory."

"Unless you want us to." Dende smiled at her. Sara laughed slightly.

"Um no thanks. I'm beginning to really enjoy it her." Vegeta glanced at Sara at her remark. Sara attempted to look at him but quickly looked away, afraid the Nameks would catch on.

Piccolo, Dende, and Vegeta suddenly looked up, and they saw a few other Z fighters landing in. Goku, Krillin, and Gohan.

"Well," began Sara, "it seems everyone has come just intime for my next question." She didn't wait for anyone to exchange any hellos or smiles.

"I'm ready to train!" Again, Sara was serious. Goku took a step forward.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Goku smiled, "but there's somewhere I want just me and you to go for a moment." He walked beside Sara and placed his left hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back guys." He stuck his two fingers to his forward- "Instant transmission!" He yelled.

Sara looked around to what she saw blue grass and green sky. "Are we, on Namek?" she asked. Goku shook her head, 'yes.'

Goku took Sara to a large building and they went inside. A large, elderly Namek sat in the center while a few younger, healthier nameks stood around him.

"Hi, Goku," came the elderly Namek.

"Hi Guru, " came Goku, smiling helplessly.

"This is, Guru?" came Sara, " but I thought he.."

Goku shook his head 'no.' "Nope," he smiled, "he's still alive!"

"Goku," began Guru, "what can I do for the young sayian?"

"Well, remember how you tapped energy of Gohan and Krillin back when Freeza was here?"

Guru, raised his head up and down.

"Well, can you do the same for Sara? Kinda a long story but she's a good guy-er a, girl!"

"Bring her over here, Goku" Guru told him. Goku eased Sara up closer to him. Guru lifted his huge palm that if could pick her up and crush her if he wanted to, and placed his palm over he head. His entire hand not only cover her head, but almost covered her eyes as well.

"Oh my!" came from Guru. Even with his huge eyes still shut, you could tell he was shocked. "You have so much buried so deep young lady." Sara peaked up with what little room of her eyes as she could. "you're still going to have to train, *cough* but I'm sure it'll be just what you need to start you off!"

Bright blue light engulfed her and his hand. Guru slowly released his hand and just smiled. Sara looked at her hands, feeling this strange feeling rushing all through her body. She felt like she could take on 10 Gokus (even though she wasn't going to try just yet) Goku smiled at Sara.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Wow...this is...oh my God..." Sara raised and met her eyes with Goku, "I..I don't believe this!"

"Thanks Guru," Goku said with one hand up as he walked over to Sara who was still in shock. He laid his free hand on her shoulder once more and waved at Guru and his men as they disappeared, looking as if they were going to travel through a computer.

Sara and Goku arrived back at the lookout where everyone was waiting. Sara was the first, and only one to speak,

"I'm ready!"

Everyone nodded as they flew off to train and to make sure no one could get hurt. There arrived to an area that had nothing but hills and dirt! Krillin and Gohan began sparring with one another but Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta stood by Sara. Goku stepped up, ready to fight her. Piccolo and Vegeta stood off on the side and monitored them. Goku and Sara threw punches and kicks, each blocking their own. The training had official begun.

Vegeta and Piccolo both stood with their arms crossed.

"She's actually doing very well," commented Piccolo. He had a half smile on his face. Vegeta didn't respond, he just left his eyes on the two training.

Goku and Sara were now sweating, she was actually pretty intense with her punches but Goku was dodging them more and more and disappearing. They took it to the air by now. When he disapeared Sara didn't know where or how to find him. She heard Vegeta's voice,

"Sence his power, you're eyes will dicieve you." Sara started falling apart, Goku was getting in more hits and Sara was missing more. They finally came back to the ground looking at one another and huffing.

"Good job, but if you don't do like Vegeta says you'll lose every battle." But Sara didn't know how to do that. Piccolo walked up, slowly dropping his hands to his side. Goku didn't even say anything just slowly turned and went to stand beside Vegeta as if they had already discussed how to do this.

Piccolo stared at a heavy breathing Sara.

"Relax, and close your eyes." Sara slowly began to breath easier and easier, closing her eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. "Now," he began, "listen to my voice, search for a feeling around you," Sara focused herself on only his voice, trying to search for a hint of anything. There was something but it was very faint. She couldn't grasp a hold onto it but she focused what she could on that little feeling. She heard Piccolo fly, and that faint feeling moved, was that his power coming from him? She felt it beginning to grow slightly, then the feeling came from behind her and was coming in fast. Sara didn't open her eyes once, when the feeling reached closer and closer she prepared herself and dodged. Goku and Vegeta smirked. It wasn't long before she felt it getting closer again, this time from her right. She raised her arm blocking Piccolo's punch. It wasn't long before they were sparing with her eyes closed the entire time.

"Amazing ," came from Goku. "She's picking up so fast." Goku didn't here Vegeta say anything. He glanced at him and saw his eyes locked on the only female and green monster around. "Vegata?" He didn't look at him but he did respond.

"What Kakarot?"

"You haven't said anything. What do you think?" Goku waited on Vegeta to respond.

Vegeta smirked again, then looked at Goku, his body still facing the fighting warriors. "I think if we don't keep an eye on her she will surpass you." Goku could only laugh but he knew that Vegeta was also serious. Sara had by now opened her eyes and was fighting just as good as Piccolo.

Everyday it seemed to be some sort of a ritual, her and Vegeta got up, sometimes grabbing a quick snack, training in the middle of no where, till all their energies were out. Vegeta had even been nice enough to allow her to use his gravitational room, although she was by herself, she was able to work herself up to 20x earths gravity in less then a week. Each time they met with Sara they had to extend their power, Vegeta and Goku even reaching their super sayian state. It was a challenge for Sara but she still held her own. It was obvious they could still have ended it in a matter of minutes, but each time it seemed that time would get longer and longer to try to defeat her.

Few months went by with the training but Sara began noticing something, her and Vegeta weren't really being around one another no more then they needed to. Was it a one time fling? Sara couldn't sleep one night and got up, going outside sparing with invisible enemies. She never came back inside.

That morning Vegeta got up and noticed that it had been several minutes and Sara still didn't exit her room. He had been wondering about their one night they spent together, how could he approach her after that. He had a strange feeling that came about over him...was he...in love? It didn't matter, he swore he wouldn't love any other woman after Bulma left him. Hell, he never even once told her he loved her. Sara was just someone to relieve his tension but he knew that if she knew that's all she was, she would object to him after. He didn't like deceiving her though, and wondered if he should say anything to her or keep his space. He noticed his feelings started becoming bad...not evil but that there was something was going to happen. Was it the thought of this evil creature coming that they were training for?

Vegeta finally got tired of waiting and grunted as he went back upstairs. He slammed her bedroom door open,

"What the fuck are you-" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as if he had seen a ghost. She wasn't there, her bedroom was empty. Her bed wasn't made either. Vegets rushed outside and flew to the sky looking over, he couldn't find her, he couldn't sense her. Where the fuck was this woman? Vegeta rushed over to Bulma's, flying for practically dear life. This woman couldn't just go where ever she wanted without telling anyone, anything could happen to her. Vegeta was pissed.

Bulma and Yumcha heard a knock at the door. Yumcha was the one who answered, he saw it was Vegeta, who seemed to be pretty steamed.

"Did Sara go out with that woman of a wife of yours?" he asked clutching his fist. He almost broke skin squeezing so hard.

"Look Vegeta-," Yumcha began.

"Who is it, Yumcha?" Bulma asked coming from a back room with a rag, whipping her hands. It was clear she was working on some sort of a machine.

Vegeta pushed his way in, pushing the door, and Yumcha,

"Where is she?" Vegeta yelled.

"Where is who?" Bulma looked with confusion on her face, "Do you mean Sara? I haven't seen her since Chi-Chi and I took her shoping. Isn't she suppose to be training with you guys?"

Vegeta was about to take off flying till Yumcha ran out of the house behind him, getting his attention.

"Vegeta whats going on?" Vegeta stoped in mid-air and looked down on Yumcha as Bulma came running out of the house.

"I can't find that damn woman. You rush over to Kakarot's house and see if any of them have seen her!" Vegeta said not another word before he flew off.

He finally arrived at the look out where he found Dende talking to Mr. Popo and Piccolo, sitting Indian style with his closed, obviously meditating.

"Is Sara here?" Vegeta once again asked. Dende and Popo looked up at him with their jaws open, they never went training so it was clear they didn't see her. Piccolo stood up and answered Vegeta.

"I never felt her coming to trainging. I assumed she was trainging with you or taking a day off." Piccolo paused for a moment, "why whats wrong?" Before Vegeta could answer they noticed some people were flying in. It was Goku, Gohan, and Yumcha.

"Whats going on?" Asked Goku. Piccolo was the one to answer them,

"It seems we don't know where Sara is at. No one knows where she is at."

"I'll head off to get the others to help look for her," Yumcha was getting ready to fly off, till Gohan interrupted him.

"I'll go to you, you head to master Roshi's house and I'll go get Tien and Chiaotzu." They both then flew off.

It wasn't long after the two men had left that the others heard a deep dark voice...that came from no where...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA You people are so hilarious, I must say." Everyone's mouth dropped, look around to see where the voice is coming from. "Don't bother looking for me, I'm no where near you. Hahahaha But I do know where you're precious woman is."

"What have you done with her?" Yelled Goku

"I swear," began Vegeta, "If you do anything to her, I'll-"

"You'll what Vegata?" Came the strange voice. "If you want her back, then search for a cave in the desert!"

"Why not jsut tell us where she is?" Piccolo screamed.

"Hahahaha, now what fun would that be? I like to watch the helpless struggle." They all grunted, gripping their teeth and fists. "I will say, she is with me, and that the cave is no ordinary cave.

"You Bastard!" Muttered Vegeta, "You said we had a few years-"

"Oh and you still do Vegeta! This is merely a Test, so you guys know what you are truly up against. But there is always the possibility that you will die before then, Hahahaha- You might want to hurry!"

"Where is she?" Vegeta screamed louder, his throat felt like it was going to bleed from screaming. They heard no answer. The voice was no longer there.

"Lets get going," called Goku, and the three took off without waiting for the others.

They spent what seemed like several hours searching in the desert,

"This is ridiculous, " Vegeta had not once calmed down since earlier that morning.

"Just keep trying to search for an energy source." Goku tried to calm him down so he could think rationally but it didn't seem to work. Finally, it seemed that one of them found something,

"There!" Piccolo yelled to the other two. "It's very faint, almost like its trying to be discrete, but its still something."

Goku and Vegeta spoke in unison. "Where?"

"Over there," he replied back, flying off to where he felt it.

They found an opening to a cave, when they landed they saw nothing but darkness and headed in. They finally got so far in that there was nothing but darkness. Before anyone could speak they heard a loud click sound that echoed in the cave. Lights came on to what looked like a big grey arena. The floor and the walls were grey and looked like concrete. Stairs led up to the top to a door directly in front of them. The area looked as large a football field.

Suddenly the door opened and this large Red Man walked out. He was extremely tall, slightly taller then Piccolo, with red horns and large ears. His eyes were so dark it felt like he could tear your heart out by just looking.

"Well," he spoke in his deep dark voice that sent chills down a spine, "it seems you finally found it."

"Where is she-"Vegeta screamed, putting his foot forward, but the monster cut him off,

"Now, now, first we need our introductions. Let's see" He lifted his hand to his chin then began pointing, "You must be Vegta, and you Goku," he said pointing to Vegeta and Goku. Then he pointed to Piccolo, "and you are the Nemek named Piccolo." He then placed his hand on his chest, closing his eyes "and I'm- Dabura!" He smiled, "I guess you could say I'm, the devil!" an evil grin went across his face, so dirty and so wrong. He then clapped his hands together, "Now, then Lets get this party started shall we?" He turned and looked at the opened door behind him, "Sara!" he called.

They all gazed, jaws droped and frozen as they slowly saw her come in through the smoke. Sara walked in in a completely different outfit. She had pants that hugged at her waist line, but were baggie as they continued down her legs, then elastic which held around her ankles and they were blue. Her top was white and blue-resembling Daburas own outfit. The top only went to just under her breast, again elastic that hugged her so while moving it wouldn't move too much out of place. The sleeves went half way down her arm, in between her shoulder and elbow. The sleeves was the only thing to looked as if it was different material yet the same color. They were see through, and more flowing. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked different and it wasn't her outfit. Her dark blue eyes were not the same-the pupil was completely extended. It was like she was possessed, and they knew she was under Dabura's complete control. The question now...what could they do?

To be continued!

Sorry, gotta leave it in a cliff hanger ^_^ But I know what I want in the next chapter and I'm working on it too! I only did a quick spell check, but will come back to review it to make sure I didn't make any mistakes (like adding something I forgot) also, I'm still going to write the story but I won't publish it. I've posted all these chapters in a matter of days so I'd like to see if anyone truly enjoys it. I'd like to just get some criticism as well so if you don't like it go ahead and tell me why please!

I'll be putting up first chapter of my new DBZ story too, and I really like it more than this one so maybe you guys will like it too so please be sure to check it out! Best Wishes and thanks for reading-REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dabura smiled as he and Sara stood next to one another, looking down on the few warriors below them who were all still in shock. Dabura gave an evil,deep dark laugh.

"Well, how do you like who you'll be battling?" He asked, looking at the warriors.

"You cheap skate!" Yelled Gohan, "useing our friend to hide behind."

"My dear boy, do you not understand that if I were to fight you none of you, even with her on your side, would win. You can either kill her, or allow all of you to die." Dabura raised his hand, "it's up to you."

"We don't have a choice," Piccolo began at his friends, "we will just have to figure something out later, but its clear we're going to have to fight." Piccolo raised his fists, getting in fighting mode.

No one even had time to think or say anything before Dabura spoke. He turned and looked at Sara,

"Do your best to destroy them!" He turned and looked at the men, "Have fun," he said waving as he backed into the door where he was no longer seen.

All the men separated their legs taking their stance and prepared them self. Sara stared with her black eyes as she jumped off the top, flying down. She flew in the center of them and began fighting. They threw punches and kicks, but she blocked them, blowing her own at them. Piccolo threw a punch at her and she blocked with her right arm. Goku went in and she blocked with her left arm, also blocking Gohan with her leg in front of her at the same time. She threw them back and blocked her head where Vegeta flew down on top of her. They began, spinning around trying to punch her all around while she blocked and even got hits of her own in. The sayains flew back in a row against the wall and in one motions trusted them self into super sayain 2, their hair and eyebrows going yellow while their eyes went blue and muscles expanded. The three jumped along side with Piccolo battling it out again.

"Sara!" Goku screamed, standing alone while the others fought, "Listen to us! Just snap out of it." She had no emotion on her face as she punched GOhan in the chest, sending him flying at his father. Vegeta managed to grab her from behind, holding her tight. She struggled, getting angrier by the second trying to break free.

"Sara, stop!" Vegeta screamed in her ear, but she didn't seem to be fazed. She reared her elbow, knocking the breath out of him as he released her, falling to the floor grasping at his chest and trying to gain air into his lungs. She flew at Piccolo and began going at him now. Piccolo kept struggling just to hold his own, he was so amazed at how powerful she was and didn't know if it was her true power or from being under Dabura's hold.  
Piccolo flew backwards, his feet sliding on the floor and his hand trying to make himself stop. Sara only stood in the center of them, as Vegeta rose to his feet and Gohand and Goku stood side by side looking on. They all seemed to be breathing hard while Sara stood without breakign a sweat.

"There's nothing we can do," Gohan yelled out.

"We can't hold back, she might kill us if we do." Piccolo told them, still looking on at the fighter in front of thim. Vegeta wiped his lip,

"No! WE can't, she doesn't realize what she's doing."

"Vegeta, there's nothing else we can do," Yelled Goku.

"Then just stay out of my way and let me handle it." Vegeta flew into a rage at Sara, fighting her by himself. Gohan,Goku, and Piccolo watched as the two warriors flew up fighting one another and then they flew in unison after them. Piccolo was able to grab her, locking her arms over her head and keeping her from moving. Vegeta flew, attempting to knock Piccolo off but GOhan pulled him back as well. Goku flew up and punched Sara in the stomach, making her now breathless.

"NO!" Vegeta screamed out, breaking free of Gohan and shoving Goku aside.

"Vegeta, she's too strong! We have to at least knock her out!" Goku yelled back. Vegeta closed his eyes, clutching his fists tighter. He knew they were right but how could he do that? What if he kills her, or if they kill her. Vegeta exploded with rage and power. He flew at her attacking faster and harder now, Sara was now the one who was struggling. The others joined in trying to fight as well. Vegeta punched her but she blocked it, making an X with her arms in front of her and went flying against the wall. Gohan flew with his food but she jumped just in time to doge him as he hit the wall, his foot going knee deep into the wall. Goku appeared in front of her and kicked, making her spin around to the floor. She hit he floor on her stomach. She looked up and saw Piccolo now coming from on top of her and she disappeared. Piccolo looked around but couldn't sense her. She flew behind him, kicking him in the back of the neck and making him hit the wall.

It seemed in no time they were all becoming out of breath, humped over on their knees trying to keep them self up and ready for battle. But it was clear that they were losing.

"Even...with our...combined stregnth..." Piccolo hissed through his teeth, breathing too heavy to keep a good sentence, "we're still...no match for her..."

They stood a few yards from her as Sara looked on in her obsessed eyes. She crossed her arms, standing feet apart as she looked down on her prey.

"Are you having fun?" She asked. Her voice wasn't normal, it still had her voice but with almost a robotic sound came with it. If it wasn't clear before that she wasn't herself, it was clear now. Goku chuckled slightly as he struggled to keep both eyes open.

"Well, it was fun for a moment," he laughed again, "but now it's just rediculous."

"Sara!, Gohan screamed out, "Listen to us! You are under a spell!"

"I'm perfectly fine," the robotic like Sara spoke, "and I think it's time to end our play time," she bent down, posing into a fighting stance and was ready to battle another round.

Gohan and Piccolo seemed to have the same in mind as they flew at her, angrier then every and wanting to put her down. Sara again struggled, not anticipating they would have gotten this far. They were knocking her around in the walls and the floor, only now and then would she land a blow.

Vegeta stood closing his eyes, wondering what to do. Goku glanced over and saw him.

"Vegeta," Goku began at him, "I know it's hard. But do you really want her to live being under Dabura's control? She can't even make her own decision and is probably struggling on the inside." Vegta slowly opened his eyes, still gripping his fists, "she would rather have us beat her then to allow this and you and I both know that!" Vegeta stood up straight after his words, realizing now that he was right.

"Fine," he told him, "But you let me handle it" Goku paused for a moment.

"NO!, we have to do this togeth-" Vegeta did not listen to him and flew off at her.

Gohan and Piccolo had stopped when Vegeta flew in, taking control and doing just as much if not more damage as they were. It seemed the tables had turned on her, as she was now breathing hard through her dead eyes, wiping her lips and struggling to stay up. Vegeta was about to attack again but suddenly stopped and stood shocked with everyone else, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. She grabbed her head, bending over and grunting as if she was fighting with herself.

"Sara!" Goku and Gohan screamed at the same time, Piccolo screamed, as if finishing their sentence.

"Snap out of it!"

She continued, even shaking her head. Sara squeezed her fists tighter, they felt not only her anger but her power increasing.

"She's...getting stronger," Piccolo said. They could only stand in aw as they watched. She slowly raised, her power growing more and more, her eyes going completely white as light red color engulfed around her. Her hair began flashing white.

"She can't be a super sayain!" Gohan yelled, yet they were still wondering what was happening. Her hair turned from white to light red, and going to a bright red. The air around her was swirling around, making her hair fly as well as her clothes. She released a massive amount of energy that sent only a bright light out across to everyone, making them all close their eyes for a moment.

When it seemed things had subsided, the warriors open their eyes to a major surprise. Sara stood before them, engulfed with red flames around her, and a new red hair. Her pony tail had snapped and now her hair layed around her face. Her eyes were almost completely white, they could barely be seen.

"Her power..." Goku began in shock, "it's massive!"

Sara raised her right arm, which triggered everyone as they went back into a battle stance preparing for her move. She pointed her palm at them, blasting each one of them. The warriors were plunged by red energy blasts that were not like anything normal. The blast threw them against the wall, forming a circle over them and keeping them in place. They were still able to breath, they just couldn't move. The warriors struggled, trying to break free but nothing worked. They watched in horror as they saw her walking closer and closer them. She stood in front of Vegta, staring him down, and would slowly turn her had to the others, staring at them as well.

"Sara, you have to break free!" Vegeta tried to get through to her. She was obviously trying but was under too much control. He thought that if maybe someone could talk her out of it she could break free.

She turned her face towards Vegeta, staring him with her almost white cold eyes. She threw her hand out, grabbing at his neck through the red ball around him. Vegeta felt his pathway to air slowly closing, struggling to breath.

"The Sara you knew is no longer here." She squeezed tighter, choking him more "Guess you should have thought about that before." She spoke as if she was a completely different person who had murdered Sara and taken over her body or something.

"Sara!"

"Stop!"

"No!"- Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all spoke in unison at her. She spoke in her throat,

"Now I can kill you all one by one." She pulled Vegeta out of the ball by his throat, throwing him to the floor. He fell and rolled over, pulling himself on his knees and hands, gasping for air. The others continued struggling, trying to figure out how to break free.  
"Seeing as she had more of feelings towards you-I'll at least let you try to fight back.." she lowered her head at him, "even though it will do you no good." Vegeta slowly brought himself to his feet while Sara watched. He still humped, breathing while he could.

"Sara, I know you're in there. You have to fight it." Sara eyes narrowed more and clutched her fist-she jumpd flying at Vegeta. She was pissed at his remark. Their hands clashed, holding onto each other while standing. Their arms were out in front, each hand interlocked with the partner and staring at each other.  
"Stop this, now!" He scramed at her.

"I'm the new Sara," she began, "and the one you knew will NEVER come back! You ruined it Vegeta," She slowly smiled at him, an evil one, "I hope your happy." Vegeta's face went into shock mode as he still held onto her. For an instant he thought he saw her eyes try to go back to her natural blue, and her face change-but it was only an instant as she went back to her souless self. She broke free form him and kicked him. He jumpd in the air, dogdeing the kick and landed back down as she stood in her stance ready for more. Goku watched and noticed something, he began thinking to himslf. He had also seen Sara fighting with herself, trying to go back to normal. He looked at Vegeta and looked back at them. Did they have, or had something going on? Goku didn't take the time to ponder his question, their own time was running short.

"Vegeta," Goku screamed still struggling through the red blast bubble on him. "Tell her you love her!" Vegeta snapped his head at Goku, did he really just say that?

"What the hell are you talking about Kakkorot?"

"We both see her fighting with herself. You're the only on who can bring her out of the control." Vegeta didn't want to admit it but again, Goku was right. But shouting 'I love you' especially in front of the warriors wouldn't be something he would do easily, that is if at all. Before Vegeta had time to think anymore, Sara came at him continueing their fight.

It seemed to be a hell of a battle, but was clear she was slightly stronger, even Vegeta was getting better hits in. Constantly punching, kicking, disappearing and reappearing. From their fight the walls were continuously breaking apart around them.

"Sara," Vegeta began, trying to make sure no one could hear him besides her, "you and I both know you don't want to do this." She got angrier, fighting harder. Everytime he spoke like that, it seemed she struggled more, so he kept going as much as he could.

"Think back, Sara-remember!" She continued fighting him more and more, Vegeta struggling to hold his own.

"Shut UP!" she screamed at him as she threw a punch! He blockd making an X with his arms. He felt her getting furious. As they fought he continued to try to talk to her.

"Out of all the people I've known, you're the only person who could even try to comprehend what I've been through!" Sara backed up, grabbing her head again, as if she had things fighting in her brain. She was worse now. Vegeta knew he had to keep on but his pride was just too much. She shook, shaking her head again as she backed up away, keeping her eyes closed.

"Shut up! Shut up, I said!" she got louder at him! Vegeta now struggled, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to, he didn't want to admit it-but he had to. Sara had an evil face as she slowly lowered her hands again, her eyes flashing again. She was getting ready to attack again. Vegeta squinted his eyes, clitching fists again. He screamed out,

"Sara! stop this now! I- I love you!" He didn't open his eyes to see her go crazy. She clutched hr eyes tight, throwing her arms to her side and screaming out. Her power rising higher and higher. The redlight around her went white, and power from her only grew. Some how the blasts that were holding the other warriors disappeared, dropping them to the floor. The entire place began crumbling and comming apart from the surge of power. Vegeta had finally started opening his eyes to see Sara still screaming and energy going. He knew she was going to kill herself, she was still fighting inside. She had to because she wasn't strong enough to take back her control. Goku and the others ran to Vegeta,

"Vegeta, we gotta get outta here!" Goku told him, placing two fingers on his forhead and getting ready for instant transmission.

"I'm NOT leaving," Vegeta yelled back, "Go on and go!" They all looked at him as Vegeta watched on at Sara, still screaming and the white light around her getting brighter and larger. Piccolo and GOhan each had a shoulder of Goku, but he didn't wait on Vegeta and placed his free on his shoulder! At that instant, just before they all dissapeared, he looked up and cought a glance of Sara. Her eyes were her natural blue and her expression changed for a moment. She looked at Vegeta and smiled, mouthing the words, 'I love you' back to him. Vegeta was about to fly up to her when he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder and they dissapeared.

The group reapeared outside the cave-Vegeta constantly looking around wondering what happened until he realized what did.

"Kakkorot you imbecil!" He grabbed Goku by his shirt.

"Vegeta you would have died." Goku said calmly, pulling him away. At that moment they watched as the cave, caved in-crumbling into. They all watchd in horror-Vegeta being affected by it the most. Vegeta let out an awful scream, he felt as if a knife was plungd into him. He felt like he was going to murder Goku.

When the smoke and dust subsided, Vegeta flew up, looking over the rocks before him. The others flew behind him, looking over too.

"Vegeta," Gohan said, "there's nothing you could have done."

"You idiot! I could have fucking saved her!"

"Calm down and try to find her," Piccolo told them.

They began flying over, looking at the rocks and trying to sense anything they could.

"There!" Gohan yelled out. "It's faint, but I feel energy." The others turned and looked and began looking through the rocks for Sara. Piccolo glancd over and saw a little bit of a hand through the rocks.

"I found her!" He calld out. They all rushed over, pulling rocks up as fast as they could. Goku lifted the last rock to reveal her face, she was in the middle of rocks and covered with dust. Gohan pulled her out as the other helped removing more rocks from around her.

"She's unconcious and just barely holding on," Gohan said as he held her in his arms.

"We can get her some sensu beans" Vegeta snapped at them.

"I don't think Corrin has any right now," Piccolo told him, depressed at his own answer. "But we'll go and maybe get lucky." No one said anything because no one knew what to say. Gohan flew up, still holding Sara and preceeded to the Tower. The others followed behind.

"I don't have any right now but I did plant some and are almost ready." Corrin told them while he held his staff. Vegeta rushed up to him,

"How long will it take old cat?" He asked, standing near Sara's body who rested on the ground at them. She was breathing, but just barely.

"Probably two days," Corrin said rubbing his chin as he thought. "The best thing for now is to keep an eye on her, make sure she's hooked up to get fluids, and just hope."

"I'll go to Bulma's and have her help," Goku said as he did his instant transmission again. Gohan and Piccolo looked at Vegeta, wondering what he wanted to do.

"I'll take her to my house-" Gohan began but Vegeta stopped him, "No! She will stay with me like she has been doing." He didn't wait on their answer as he picked Sara's limp body into his arms and flew off from the tower with him.

Vegeta arrived at his place and noticed Bulma aircraft was there. He went inside to Sara's room and found Bulma, Yumcha, and Goku all there. They had a monitor, IV, and an oxygen mask already prepared on the bed. Everyone looked at Vegeta as he stood at the doorway with Sara's body.

"Vegeta, just place her on the bed and I will hook her up so she can be monitored." Bulma said, pointing to the bed. He gently laid her in the bed, pulling the covers up to her waist. Bulma quickly moved through and put the mask on her, and started the tank beside the bed to help her breath. She then stuck her arm with an I V and began the fluids for her. She placed a few other things on her and started the machine which kept track of her heart beats.

It wasn't long before everyone left-Goku had tried to talk to Vegeta but he ignored him. He could tell he was pissed at him for what he did but Goku was afraid they would both die.

Vegeta only left Sara's side to go to the bathroom across the room. He didn't eat and slept in the chair next to her.

Sara's eyes fluttered as she tried to figure out what had happened in her mind. Her vision was blurred and she felt things on her mouth and arms. She finally realized that she was in her room and saw Vegeta next to her, sleeping in a chair. She couldn't stay awake long as she felt drained of energy, but she was happy to see him. She smiled as she drifted back to sleep, closing her eyes.

Vegeta heard a long ringing sound that startled him. He woke, looking around thinking someone else was trying to harm them. When he finally calmed down he glanced at the machine which was making the noise. Sara no longer had a heart beat. Vegeta jumped up, not knowing what to do. He rushed over her unbeating body.

"Sara, wake up! Wake up!" He remembered what he did when he pulled her from the water and began pumping at her heart again. It took two times for him to pump her and he heard the machine going again, with a steady heart beat. Vegeta had sweat coming down his face as he stared at her. He pulled the chair closer to her and gently grabbed her hand. He had just closed his eyes when he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked up and saw Sara had gently held his hand back but she didn't open her eyes. He smiled lightly, laying his head on the bead near her arm as he fell back out again.

Vegeta had called Bulma to sat and watch Sara as he left for a bit. She sat next to Sara has she read a book. Every now and then she would look up to see Sara breathing heavy, but soon she went back into breathing softly. Bulma went back to reading her book.

Vegeta flew to the Tower to meet Corrin. It had only been one day but he wanted to know if for sure the beans would be ready. He landed and saw Piccolo with Corrin.

"Well, Vegeta," Began Corrin, "I was just getting ready to send Piccolo to see you.

"So, the beans are ready then?" He asked, with his arms folded.

"I'm afraid not," Corrin said lowering his head, "but they will be ready by tomarrow morning." Vegeta gritted his teeth out of fury. Corrin turned and walked at his plants of the beans. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"What this..."Corrin said to himself, looking at his plants. "Well, I'll be a monkeys butt!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow looking at him. Corrin reached into the plant and plucked something away, then turned to Vegeta with something in his hand.  
"You're lucky Vegeta, there's one bean on all of these. It's a little small but it will still do the job." Vegeta ran to Corrin, taking the bean and without saying thank you he flew off back to his home.  
"You're welcome," Corrin yelled, mad at Vegeta. Piccolo only closed his eyes and kept silent to himself.

Vegeta returned and saw Bulma still reading her book and heard the machine still beeping to Sara's heart. He walked over with the bean in his hand and leaved over Sara. He took the mask off and gently tilted her head forward and placed the bean in her mouth. She didn't move or anything.

"Please, eat it," Vegeta said softly. He still saw nothing. Bulma stood up behind him.

"She's still really out of it Vegeta, but I have an idea." She walked over and took the bean out of her mouth. She crushed it into many tiny pieces and placed it in her I V bag.  
"It will take a little bit to get into her system but at least this way it gets in." Vegeta didn't look at her, he only watched Sara.

"Thanks Bulma," Vegeta said, still not looking at her as he sat in the chair next to her. Bulma quietly left the room, leaving them in peace.

Several hours went by when Vegeta heard Sara moaning. He looked up and saw her eyes trynig to open. He pulled the oxygen mask off and helped her up. Sara slowly rose up, adjusting to her site and looking around. She looked at Vegeta who gave a slight smile. She smiled back at him. Vegeta leaned over and gently kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. She only slowly wraped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him.

Vegeta had let Sara rested and took food to her room, letting her eat in peace. When she finished she sat there remembering what had happened. How that Dabura had pursuaded her-

"If you come with me now, you will save your friends a fight and end this now." She remembered him talking in his deep dark voice. She didn't know why she even went it was clearly a trick. Sara got up from the bed, still in those same clothes. She patted herself trying to clear herself of any remaining dirt. She slowly went down the stairs, looking for Vegeta. She reached at the bottom and saw him sitting in a large chair in the living room. He didn't have the tv on or anything, just sitting there as if he was thinking about something.

"Vegeta?" she called out. He turned and look and when he saw it was her he stood up from his seat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alot better, thank you!" Sara lowered her head as she saw Vegeta begin to walk towards her.  
"Vegeta I'm sorry, " she began as he continued walking to her-he didn't seem to stop or pause, "I didn't know and I was so stupid-" Vegeta walked up to her, useing one hand to touch at her face and pull her to his lips.

He kissed her, making her shut up. He didn't give a damn anymore-and he wanted her to know that. He was just happy she was ok. She placed her hands on his on his shoulders, kissing him back. Vegeta bagan pulling at her clothes while he kissed her. He ripped them into, tearing them from her body. Then he pulled his own clothes off. He broke away from her lips for only a moment, taking off his pants and being completely nude against her nude body. He reached back her, interlocking their lips and tongue again. Vegeta was litterly taking her breath away. He kissed down her neck as his hands traveled her body, touching her breats, hips, and thighs. Sara could only hold onto him and breath heavy. At one point she whispered his name, "Vegeta." He raised himself back up when she spoke, kissing her again-he acted as if he couldn't or didn't want to stay away from her soft lips for long. He then began thrusting himself into her, holding up a leg of hers as he did. He kissed her and he continued, his strong hands on her thighs and holding them tight. He lifted her up against the wall, thrusting harder and deeper into her as she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed on her breasts but not long, he kept his face near her neck, grunting loudly and breathing in between his moans into her ear. Sara's heart raced more and more, rushing blood thorugh her faster and faster. She felt herslf begingin to reach her point. It seemd Vegeta knew, as he felt her getting tighter around him-when he knew she released herself, and softly sighed he threw his lips over her mouth yet again. Kissing her as she relaxed around him. He continued, not slowing down until he too reached his limit. He held her against the wall as he stood there, breathing heavy. They stood against the wall, breathing heavy, trying to calm down, and every few moments they kissed again, not pulling apart. Vegeta kissed her once more, then slowly stopped still holding her. He rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair and neck.

"Sara-" Vegeta managed to get out through his breath. She heard him in her ear, she still held onto him as he did her while she continued stroking him. She nodded against him, showing she was listening.

"He pulled himself up at her face and kissed, he released giving only enough room to speak, his lips brushing against hers and feeling each others breath.

"Mary me-" he kissed her again as soon as he spoke. Sara's eyes poped open as he kissed her-his eyes still closed. Vegeta only continued kissing and rubbing on her while she stood shocked against the wall, bare against him...

to be continued!

Hope all had a god weakend. Sorry if i'm not updateing as much but i'm working on 3 stories (all of which do or will include lemons) as well as my personal life too. But reviews are what keeps me comming back to this laptop to type! Also, if you havn't read my other stories then listen to this-each story obviously has Vegeta in it-this story Vegeta is a little on the softer side (stilli cursing and such) in Unexpected Love Vegeta is a little tougher, really rough around the edges-and in Love or Obsession vegeta is just a plain badass! Please review and I do also take requests so let me know if there's something specific you want to read to know about or another story in general, or a different character! Thanks! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

new love

(Unless you've read Love or Obsession new chapter no need to read announcement here) If you don't read love or obsession (another story I wrote) then I"M terribly sorry for taken a whlie. As i've said in others I'm going through a divorce. I dont mind talking about it but yes, I was being abused in the relationship and yes I tried to make it work going to counceling and such but he was not-to make a long story short-I'm on my own, new apartment, car and job all while also taking care of my 15 month old son. I have NOT forgotten about my readers or stories just taking some time. On my days off and when I have time (usually at night when my son is in bed) I write and type. so i will ocntinue the stories as much as possible until they are COMPLETELY finished-so don't think i will leave without doing so. I have read some that are'nt finished that's been the same for over severla months and that is osmething i dont want to do. Again, I apologize for the long and will continue to do my best to balance for everyone-including you! Happy reading and please Review for me! Thanks!

Sara was in the sky flying remebering the question that Vegeta has asked her that night. He was also beside her flying. They didn't speak and even if they did they'd have to yell through the air and wind rushing thorugh them. She hadn't given Vegeta an answer and he hadn't brought anything up about it. He figured she was pondering how to answer him. But he was begining to wonder if he might have come on too strong.

They landed in front of Bulma's and Yumcha's home. Chi-Chi came to the door before they did, smiling as she opened the door and welcoming them in. It seemed they were throwing another get together for everyone. Vegeta and Sara walked in and it looked like everyone else was already there-talking and laughing while Bulma was in the back cooking and Chi-Chi running back and forth to help. It seemed the moods between Vegeta and Sara changed-she went off smiling and laughing at other's jokes being told while Vegeta left a half smile on his face yet still keeping somewhat of a distance from everyone.

By now everyone had eatened and the women had taken the dishes to the kitchen whle they chatted and the men stayed in the dining area and chatted. There was alcohol everywhere and everyone was drinking, except Goku. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, and Sara were talking while drinking.

"So," began Bulma, "How is it living with Vegeta?"

"Huh?" Sara was startled, she didn't know she was being talked directly to. "Oh, with Vegeta?"

"Oh just come clean, Sara" Laughed Chi-Chi, "there's gotta be something. Spill the juice." The women just smiled big wanting any juicy details. A smile came across Sara's face.

"Well, I do have to admit.. I really like him." She said, staring at her class of alcohol.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," Said the blued haired Launch. Even Bulma was smiling. Then Sara's smile began to slightly go away.

"But um...he sorta asked me something last night and I'm not sure ..."

"What is it?" Asked Bulma. Sara couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"I wasn't going to bring it up," she tapped at her glass with her finger, "but um..well.." Sara slowly rose her head, "he asked me to marry him." All the womens faces went into shock mode, leaving their mouths open. Chi-Chi pulled a hand to her mouth when she heard the news.

Vegeta was with the men, listening to them talk. Yumcha was going on and about Bulma while Krillin was feeling pity for not having anyone to date. Tien talked about how much Launch constantly sneazed and changed and how much it kept him on his toes. Goku glanced up and saw Vegeta looking out of a window with his arms crossed, away from the group of men. Vegeta had something on his mind, something questioning him and traveling thorugh his head and Goku knew that. Goku didn't make a scene, he just quietly got up from his seat and walked over to Vegeta while the rest of the men continued goofing off. Goku walked up to Vegeta as he continued to stare out the window. Vegeta didn't even know what he was looking at nor paying attention, he was just thinking about Sara. Goku rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hey, Vegeta!" He turned and looked at Goku. Once he saw who it was it looked back at the window.

"What is it Kakkorat?"

"You look like something is on your mind." Goku said as he turned to try to meet his eyes. Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"There is," Vegeta told him. He gently reopened his eyes, looking out the window still, "I'm just wondering if maybe I made a wrong move." Goku's eyes widened

"Huh? What do you mean wrong move?" Vegeta's eyes snaped towards Goku. "Oh, I bet you're talking about Sara aren't you?" Goku's voiced lowered more into a whisper. Vegeta knew he had to talk to someone, and the last one he wanted to tell was Goku-but at the same time he was the only other one besides Sara, who could possibly understand anything about him. Vegeta exhelled and finally looked at Goku.

"I asked Sara to marry me." Goku couldn't contain himself, before Vegeta said any more he hollard out.

"YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU!" All the men stopped talking and looked over at Vegeta and Goku who were against the wall at the window.

"Thanks for shouting it to the world Kakkorat!" Vegeta yelled back, uncrossing his arms and standing up straight. Yumcha with the others stood up from their seat and looked at the two men at the window.

"Hey, Congradulations Vegeta!" Said Yumcha. The other men began smiling and even laughing being so proud. Krillin walked with another glass of alcohol in his hand and smiled as he handed it to Vegeta.

"Here ya go, you deserve it." Krillin told him. Vegeta looked at the grinning Krillin then at the glasses he had in both hands.

"She hasn't given me an answer yet.." Vegeta said. Everyone began to feel bad for getting so excited.

"Well," Began Bulma to Sara with the other women still standing around the sinks full of dishes and drinking their alchol. "Have you given an answer or anything yet?"

"No," Sara replied sadly, "I havn't." Launched sneazed and turned into the blond tough bitch that she now was. She grunted and looked at Sara.

"Why the hell not? I mean come on either you do or you don't." Launched sassed back.

"Well, I mean I do love Vegeta...but just seems so fast...I mean EVERYTHING here." Sara told them hoping they could understand. Chi-Chi walked over to her, putting and arm around her shoulders andneck.

"It's alright. Alot has happened. You shouldn't rush into anything if you don't want to." Chi-Chi then winked at her, "But if you do and need help with preperations just let me know."

"But, do you want to?" Asked Bulma. Sara looked at her and thought for a moment. Sara began to smile again.

"Yeah...i actually do!" Sara said, smiling ear to ear.

"Well then why the hell havn't you told him?" Chi-Chi yelled pushing her as she pulled her arm back from her shoulders.

"Really! You just said you want to but you havn't told him yet?" Bulma joined in.

"You're pathedic," the blond haired Launched said as she sat in a chair and began to clean a gun.

"I'm just a little worried is all," Sara explained. Bulma walked to her, smiling sweetly and leaned in so she didn't have to speak loudly.

"Dear, if that's what you want then tell him. You don't know what tomarrow can bring. If you think you shouldn't then don't but if you do then go for it." The smiled at each other.

"Well, then, lets go in there with the guys, and no one say anything bout it." Bulma commanded.

The guys were still shocked around Vegeta.

"Man, I'm sorry about that." Yumcha said.

"Ah, I bet she's just got cold feet or something." Krillin said, "who could resist you." Krillin then thought to himself, 'well he does have a temper, sometimes hard at hsowing affection and is divorced now.' "Uh..never mind, just let her come to you." Vegeta gave Krillin a mean look and he jumped back almost scared he stumbled too far.

"Vegeta," Piccolo began in his deep voice, "she's probably understress or have you forgotten of her home planet being blown and being taken under control by Dabora?" Vegeta now felt bad, for some reason those things seemed to dissapear from his mind.

"Hey," Tien chimmed in, "I think I hear the women talking."

"Keep quiet!" Vegeta commanded, "Don't say anything!" The rest of the men went back to their seats as the women came in laughing and talking while holding their glasses of wine and alcohol. Vegeta's and Sara's eyes cought one another while the others began intertwining their discussions. Vegeta stood with his crossed over his chest and against the window and starred as he saw Sara walking to him with a faint smile. She stoped in front of him, holding her glass in between them. Silence came about the room as all eyes were now on them-although Vegeta nor Sara knew or even noticed anyone.

"Yes.." Sara said softly. Vegeta's eyes widened as his mouth droped and his arms came to his side. Sara smiled brightly, "I will, Vegeta." Everyone in the room began yelling and cheering. Some grabed each other jumping while others gulped down their alcohol. Vegeta still stood in silence while the comotion continued. He didnt pay attention to anyone as they looked at one another. He grabbed Sara by her arms and pulled her lips to his, kissing firmly with both of their eyes closed. Everyone was still yelling and jumping with excitement. Sara stayed in Vegeta's arms as everyone else calmed down long enough to talk and listen.

"So," Bulma began being the first to speak yet again, "are you going to get her a ring?" Everyone looked at Vegeta and Sara. She had her arms over his neck and he had his arms around her waist. They glanced at each other then looked at Bulma at the same time as if wondering what she had just said.

"I didn't get you a ring," Vegeta announced. Bulma's face turned almost red from anger, clutching her glass.

"I know that! But don't you think she deservs better then what you didn't do for me?" Bulma said while pointing at Sara. Vegeta only smiled as he looked back at Sara.

"Yes. Yes she does," he then leaned in and kissed her again, holding her head with one harm. People began laughing except Bulma who was still trying to take the steam off until Yumcha came behind her and touched her shoulders, rubbing her to calm her down. Krillin raised a fist in the air shouting over the laughter,

"Looks like this is an engagement party now!" Everyone raised their glasses and yeled "Here Here!" and clanged them only to drink directly after. Launched began shooting her gun at the roof which didn't seem to faze anyone but Bulma. Piccolo only smiled and walked over to the two who had finally stopped kissing.

"Congragulations you two," Piccolo said simling at them. Then he walked off to the rest of the group. Launched sneazed again, turning her hair blue and back into her sweet self. She walked over to Sara and gave her a hug, laughing as she did.

"Let's go shopping tomarrow!" She said to Sara, but not in a whisper-she spoke quite loudly.

"Hey! That's a great idea," Chi-Chi continued. "The guys will go get their tuxs and the girls will get the dresses!" She ran adn grabbed Sara by the arm and pulled her into a chair while the other women stood around her and men watched with their jaws dropped in silence.

They began talking back and forth-

"Well help you pick out a gown" Chi-Chi said

"And don't forget about some bridesmate, we'll need to find a good coler for everyone," Bulma agreed,

"Oh this will be so much, a wedding I want to help decorate," Launched said sweetly. Sara felt so over whelmed and the men at once sighed.

"Wait a minute!" Vegeta jumped in. Everyone stopped and listened. "Have you all forgotten there is a threat here? She needs to train as do we all." Piccolo took a step forward.

"I agree. She does need to train." There was a pause as the women sighed to themself, "but...there's no harm in also preparing a wedding." The women's faces went back to smiling and all giddy. "But Sara is the one who is going to be going through alot of hard work so if it's too much for her to do any of this right now then maybe we should wait." Sara stood up with a toughness about her. Her face became more serious.

"No, I will still train. I'll get up early, and we can go later in the evening," she said looking at the gals around her. "But then I'll come back at night to train more."

"You can't do too much, Sara." Vegeta told her, putitng his hands in his pockets. "You also have to be able to rest."

"I'm sure everyone will want to help out the wedding." Sara said with all the women nodded graciously and even telling her how much they want to prepare the wedding.

"You guys can help!" She said, putting her arms around them, "You can be my wedding decorators!" The all yelled and screamed high pitched as Vegeta only gave a half smile to Sara's idea.

That night when Sara and Vegeta got home, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. When he opened the door he continued to walk in as she came in behind her.

"Wait!" Sara told him. He paused in his steps and turned to look at her. Sara felt more dareing now and she was going to make the first move this time. She walked over to him, taking him by his hand. Vegeta was unsure as to what she was doing, he felt clueless and indeed was at this moment. She walked him over to the couch that was against the wall. She gently pushed him to sit down. He sat and looked up at her. Sara got ontop of Vegeta, her legs on either side of him-straddling him. A slight grin came over Vegeta as did a smile from her. She put her arms around his neck as he held onto her hips. She leaned in and gently kissed him, feeling his taste with her lips and seductively. They continued kissing for a few minutes, her hands running over his chest and his over her back and hips. She could feel him pushing through beneath her, wanting her more and more. Vegeta pushed her down on the couch with him ontop of her and continued kissing her. His hands began to travel the familar body he had come to know. They did feel a little comfortable as the couch didn't seem wide enough to fit them both but niether one said anything because they didn't want to ruin the moment. But Vegeta couldn't take it. He swooped her up in his arms and rushed up stairs in the bed room and closed the door before you could blink. He let her fall to the bed. She bounced as she exhaled, looking up at him. He stood, keeping eye contact to her as he tore off his shirt and gloves and climbed ontop of her to continue what was started downstairs.

Vegeta and Sara had stripped their clothes, touching each other everywhere and kissing one another whenever their breaths would allow. He was thrusting in her and she was arching her back to him. The climaxed, her first and he followed. Once again, they had made loved and fallen asleep into one another's arms-But they still had a long road ahead of them and more to come in the future...

to be continued

PLEASE REVIEW-and again sorry it's taken a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait guys-been super busy with work and

school. Please leave a review for me on this one-Also working on chapters for other stories and also working on a brand new story! If you like ANY of the my other stories then I promise, my new one you will LOVE! It's going to have LOTS of lemons.

Several weeks of training had gone by. It seemed it was all

in a blink of an eye yet their powers of everyone had all

increased. Sara had learned to do the kamhameha, she

learned Vegeta's ring trick on her enemies, not mention a few

of her own. When she was with piccolo she always meditated,

making her ind wonder to spell attacks, and her abilities

only grew while sparring with Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

Without changing her appearance she was as strong as all

the fighters combine and at super sayain. They were all

amazed at how much stronger she got in such a short amount of

time.

The women had also been preparing the new up coming wedding

which still seemed to be down the road. the maids dresses

were of pink,a simple strapless dress sleek dress and the

men had spent time, buying tie in picking out tux's. Yet

Sara still hadn't gotten a dress nor a ring. And it was the

last thing on her mind with her mind on Vegeta and the

upcoming battle.

Sara had even lost weight amongst all the training which

only made her self esteem rise and feel better about her

self.

One day, Sara was fighting with the men-all of them

attacking her, breathing hard and at super sayain and their

maximum power level.

"I can't believe how much she's progressed," responded Goku

floating beside Gohan and Vegeta on either side of him,

watching piccolo taking a stab at her without his cape or

hat.

"She is a one of kind, isn't she?" Vegeta said, he just

smirked as he wiped his mouth with his white glove hand,

and without looking at anyone else but the fighters.

"I'm surprised you can even fight her like that Vegeta,"

Gohan said, seeming pretty shocked. Vegeta smiled a little

more, pulling his legs up as if ready to fly off in a blast.

"She can take it, she's got a lot more in her then you give

her credit for," with that last statement he flew off at the

two fighters, giving it his all at Sara, even though she

seemed to be at ease. Goku and Gohan only smiled.

Several hours had pasted yet the fight and sparring was

still going on. They were all panting roughly, trying to

catch their breath-even Sara was getting tired. She was in

the air when the three men flew to the ground and landed.

"I don't know how much more I can do this," Gohan said

through his breaths.

"I know-" came Goku, breathing heavy, " it seems" breath,

"she's so much," breath, "more powerful then ever." Sara saw

her opportunity and began chanting a weird language-

"Beka disa- loma nina, tero vu-" with that a huge ball

formed in her hands and exceeded larger and larger above

her. She used her strengthen and threw it as hard as she

could at them men, catching the off guard.

The men looked up shocked, wondering what they were gong to

do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted piccolo, the three

meant snapped together all caught the ball on the ground,

struggling to control it's power. Their feet began to dig

into the dirt, their hands feeling like their were on fire

and their body feeling like they were going to break. They

all screamed at the same time, using their last energy to

push the ball into outerspace. Sara watched beyond

amazement. When she finally looked back at the men she saw

the returning to normal with the exception of Piccolo as

they all fell to the ground, panting roughly. Sara flew to

the ground slowly where she fell to one knee and one eye

trying to stay open. She too was breathing a lot but she

hadn't given up.

"Sara, you can't do that!" Goku said trying to raise up,

using his hands for support. "If we hadn't all been here to

control that energy you would have destroyed the earth."

Sara's mouth dropped, she had no idea the energy was that

powerful-she thought they had more then that in them. She

was caught off guard by Vegeta's laughter.

"I think..ugh," he raised up, "i think its time for a break,

hahaha." She smiled as she watched the other men slowly

raise to their feet.

They were all talking about the progress in congradulatory

speeches but were soon stopped when a familiar, and evil

voice.

"Well,it seems you all have been pretty busy. I' ready for a

nice fight anyways, be ready in two days." Everyone began to

grow mad, shaking and their eyes twitching.

"Dabora!" Goku screamed out, "where are you?" T Hey heard his

deep laughter followed by a response.

"Do you really think you could fight me now? well if you're

sure then we can but trust me when I think you need a couple

days rest, it won't be much of a fight if i destroyed you

within a few minutes."

Di spite the fact of it, they all knew he was right. They

were in no shape to fight at this moment and did need rest.

"I'll expect you guys at 3pm in two days, pick a place nice

would ya." Dabora's voice said as there was nothing more

said from the devil.

The next two days seemed like a blur to everyone. Vegeta and

Sara trained with what little bit of time they had in the

gravity vault but it seemed too easy for them. The two

nights in bed with one another seemed just as vague with the

fight on their minds, and shoulders. Vegeta wanted to make

love to her, hopefully in way of calming them both down but

he felt like now just wasn't the right time. Sara laid in

bed starring at the ceiling thinking about Dabora and if she

was indeed strong enough at all. Vegeta only rolled over and

held her in an embrace, softly breathing as he fell asleep.

Hearing him breathing so easily soothed Sara into a restful

sleep herself.

The next morning the two got up getting ready, barely saying

a word to one another, if any. Vegeta put on his blue outfit

with his white gloves and boots as always. Sara had put on a

purple outfit of her own, one with built in pants and pink

waist band and gloves, with pink boots to match. Her out fit

was similar to Vegeta's only the pants were not tight but

loose. She pulled her hair back into a pink bow as her and

Vegeta began walking out of the bed room and to the stairs.

She was fixing her gloves when she finally spoke.

"Uh, Vegeta.." He paused at the first step and turned to her

to see in the hallway behind him. She didn't look up at him.

"What, uh, was your first battle like? Were you scared or

anything?"

Vegeta thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, my first fight wasn't really for good." He looked at

Sara, "as you know, I was doing Freiza's bidding." He turned

his head away from her as she looked up at him. "I was just

a little boy," Vegeta recalled him being younger at how he

felt at the time, the emotions and pain from being

controlled. "I had trained for so long and even surpassing

people who were much older then me. I thought i was ready

when I was sent on my first mission, to destroy a helpless

planet." He then looked to meet Sara's eyes, "but the

feeling of worrisome soon passed in the fight." Sara

looked down at her boots,

"I'm uh..just a little scared. What if I'm not strong enough

or something...what if I screw up, what if-" She looked up

to only be caught by Vegeta's kiss. He released from her and

looked into her eyes.

"Sara, you've become so powerful, even surpassing us

sayains. What ever happens happens, but I promise you-" he

pushed her against the wall, making sure her attention was

fully on him, "I'm not going to let you die out thee or

ever!" He then kissed her again, using one hand to press

against the wall to keep him from pushing too much into her.

He slowly released from her and looked at her, his lips

brushing against hers, "now, let's get going." He smirked as

he leaned back and stood up straight, continuing down the

stairs with Sara following. She felt more at ease and was

glad she wouldn't be doing this completely on her own.

Though the knot in her stomach didn't seem to disappear.

A few hours had passed after meeting up with everyone at the

lookout and finding a good place to fight that was secluded

and away form practically any life form, other then the

earth herself. Other then Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta-

there weren't many other people. Yumcha and krillin showed up

to watch from the side lines-but everyone else stayed back

at Roshi's place with his sister-Baba to watch on her

crystal ball. Sara had felt she had taken on the personality

of her mate, crossing her arms across her chest and waiting

patiently. Goku and Gohan joked while Yumcha and Krillin

speculated how the fight would go and hoping they wouldn't

have to get involved with anything physical. Sara began to

feel something strange- she had a feeling come across her.

She felt nothing but a very strong power that seemed to go

beyond herself and nothing but evil and wrong from the

feeling. She looked up at the exact moment that everyone

around did as well in unison. They all felt it, and when the

sun and moved for a moment, they saw the demon floating in

the air looking down on them with a grin. Sara kept her

posture, she looked as if she had been ready her entire life

although her insides were screaming and crying-praying this

was a dream. The demon Darbura slowly landed in the site of

the warriors, across the rocky and dirtful plain. Everyone

became serious, their eyebrows tightening.

"I'm so glad you could make" Goku first said. It was clear

that he was indeed ready for this, perhaps more so then

Dabura himself.

Di spite being a sayain, it didn't seem to be doing good. It

was wearing Dabora out, but Vegeta was losing more then he

was and fast! It seemed to take no time before Vegeta was

laying on the ground on his, panting and turning back to his

original state, even weaker then ever. Dabora was in the

sky, hovering over his 3rd victim then blasted downward on

his foe. He flew head on, throwing his fist out and slamming

into vegeta's left leg, crackling the bones as he did.

Vegeta gave out a horrific scream as Sara couldn't take it

anymore. Not only had this creature broken her friend's arm

but he also broke her lovers leg. She couldn't take it

anymore, she ranged with power soaring through her, the wind

blowing uncontrollably around her, her hair trying to come

apart from the ponytail keeping it together and pieces of

fabric that still hung on her body flapping around.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to have missed this." Dabura said

in a very low tone-his voice almost making Sara tremble in

her own boots. (literally)

"Let's get this started," Vegeta smirked.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Sara all looked at one another as if

waiting on the other to speak first.

"So," began Gohan, "how should we do this." Goku raised in

eyes brows in thought, his innocence peaking through.

"Well, maybe one of us should fight first, give the seance of

how maybe he fights instead of pushing Sara on in first."

"No," Sara interrupted, she kept her seriousness on her face,

uncrossing her arms to her side and relaxed. She felt

herself being more calm and less afraid. "I want to go

first. This is exactly what you guys have been training me

for." Goku sighed as if he was about to cry.

"Awwww, but I want to take a wack at him before you destroy

him." Goku made a fist and threw it out in front of

everyone. "COME ON!" he screamed then looked at everyone.

"Rock, paper or scissors!" Gohan and Vegeta seemed to have

read his mind as they threw in their fist and began, trying

to see who would go first. Sara continued to watch.

"I'm not playing that stupid game, I'm starting but you guys

can continue to see who will go after me." Sara walked in

between the men who paused and watched her. She continued

walking until she was several feet from the men and closer

to Dabura. Her stomach pain had ceased and her fear seemed

to trying to diminish inside her. The men behind her were

shocked for a moment until it was broken by Vegeta's deep

throat laughter.

"I think she's been around me for too long." He continued to

laugh as he closed his eyes. Goku couldn't do anything but

smile ear to ear as he watched. Regardless if he fought or

not, this was going to be an epic battle.

Sara stood with her feet apart and placed her hands on her

hip. "You know, I think I'm actually going to enjoy this."

Daburo continued to look on upon her.

"So," the demon smoke, "you're going to fight first, huh? Do

you really think that's fair?" He too lowered his arms to

his side.

"I think it's time to stop the talking and start the

fighting." Dabura only nodded as he watched Sara take a

stance, moving a leg behind her as she bent slightly and put

her fist up.

"We should get out of the way," Gohan said as he looked at

his father and Vegeta. The two men glanced at Gohan and

responded with a nodd. In unison they took to the air and

went to meet with Yumcha and Krillin on the sideline at the

top of a cliff as they watched on.

"So," Dabora began as he too took a stance, "you don't want

to talk first?" He grinned and chuckled in his throat.

"All I have to say is, Let's go!" Sara flew at Darbua and

threw a hard punch at him. He blocked with his arms crossed

in front of him. He felt the surge of power rush through him

from her attack and he maintained his stance. Sara threw

herself back and stood before him.

"Well, you definitely have gotten stronger." He claimed at

her.

"Ha! You haven't seen anything yet." The two flew at one

another while grinning and began their official battle

punching and kicking one another yet each one blocking their

own.

"Wow!" Krillin said with excitement, "She really has gotten

stronger." The men around him only smiled as they watched

on.

Dabora and Sara seemed to only be toying with one another,

taking to their air and flying. After what seemed just a

warm up battle between the two did things begin to start

getting instance. He landed on the ground as she looked

below on her prey from the sky. He took off his huge cape

and threw it to the ground where it made a dent into mother

natures surface. Their battle continued.

A bit had passed as the two seemed to be carrying on pretty

well but Sara seemed to losing more energy then Dabora

was-they threw ki blast at one another and Sara even used a

Kamehameha attack on him. Their clothes were now dirty, parts

ripped from the fight that was still far from over. Sara

threw a kick at Deborah face, slamming him into a bolder

several feet away. Yet, he only retreated back at her,

punching her in her gut and making her spit and lean over in

agony. Sara's fears began to drift back into her thought.

'what if I can't do it,' she thought to her self as she

struggled to catch her breath due to her lungs being

suppressed inside of her. She breathed hard while Dabora only

stood as if he still had just as much power as he started.

'He just...seems too strong.' Goku and Vegeta thoughts seem

to be unison as they were wondering them self if one should

step in. She slowly rose to her feet and pulled herself

together.

"I must say, you're lasting longer then I expected," Dabora

smirked at her. Sara didn't speak as she stood proud before

him and pulled her energy. She threw her arms out with her

feet apart and screamed as she released her energy-ready for

round two with the monster. The two beings charged at one

another again, but Sara was taking more hits then ever. Her

clothes were now torn at her pants, revealing her right

entire leg up to her thigh and her left breast peaking

through yet her nipple still stayed cover with a pace of

cloth covering her. She breathed heavy as she wiped her

mouth from spit that seemd to be seeping through. But she

wasn't giving up.

She contuned fighting yet Goku and Vegeta got even more

worried with the rest of the men who watched on in agony.

Vegeta had pulled his arms from his chest to his side,

clinching his fist. He closed his eyes, unwilling to bare to

see her being hit with so much force that it seemd to be

draining her faster and faster.

Dabora kicked her as she went sliding across the gravled

ground, scaring her body and ripping more of her clothes.

She struggled to raise herself up-shaking beneath herself as

she rose only to her arms that were holding up yet barely.

Dabora appeared behind her and Sara knew he was. She tried

to get up in time but Dabora had already grabbed her pony

tail hair from behind and pulled to to where her feet could

no longer touch the ground. She opened her mouth in pain,

not wanting to scream out yet her body wanted her to. Dabora

only smirked again.

"I think its time to end you," he stuck out his hand as if

it were a knife and slammed it against the back of her neck,

knocking her out cold. He held an unconscious body in his

hand by her hair and threw her to the side. Vegeta's and

GOku's rage went up- Goku immediately went super sayain and

launched himself at the demon. Vegeta took off as well but

towards Sara, grabbing her dead waited body to the safer

location on the cliff.

Goku and Dabora fought but it was even shorter. He seemd to

be giving everything he got and only now was Dabora feeling

like he was losing his energy. They stood apart from one

another, panting for only a few moments then flew at one

another again throwing ki blast at one another. Vegeta tried

to awaken Sara but she was out, at least she was breathing

though.

"She should wake to in a few moments, Vegeta. She's a strong

one." Piccolo said calm to him. Vegeta, who was knelt

beside his woman clutched his fist again adn gritted his

teeth as he gave an evil stare at Dabora.

A while had passed and Sara seemed to be coming out of her

unconscious state.

"nng...ugh.." She felt her head throbbing so hard and her

body feeling like it couldn't go on. Her entire body was

pounding with pain as she struggled to raise up. Goku's

fight with Dabora only continued.

"Sara!" Vegeta yelped, grabbing a hold of Sara at her

shoulders and helping her raise up. Her vision was blurred

but things seemed to be coming into focus as she looked and

sar Vegeta in the ground beside her on one knee. "Thank the

Kai's you're alright." Sara grabbed her head and closed her

eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked but she opened her eyes

abruptly and leaned forward and looked to see Goku was

fighting. But he too was now with torn clothes and breathing

impatiently with Dabora. She continued to watch on.

"Dabora seemed to be getting frustrated and wanted to end

this quickly. It seemed he had given these earthlings too

long of a training period yet he still had much more to give

in the fight. He appeared behind GOku and caught him off

guard. Goku tried to kick him from behind but he disappeared

again, reappearing in front of him. Goku went into shock

mode, wondering what he would possibly do. Dabora grabbed

him by the arm and without warning he broke it over his leg.

"What a cheap ass move," Krillin screamed out but it

couldn't compare to the scream coming from goku's throat.

He fell to the ground grabbing his broken arm as he went

back to his normal state. Sara's anger ranged through her,

her friend-her trainer had his arm broken like a twig. But

before she could take off towards him Vegeta flew out. Sara

began to calm down as she watched Vegeta take on the demon

now-immediately going into his transformation of a super

sayain 2 and giving it his all.

They were struggling so hard, flying so fast and their moves

moving with several hits per second. Throwing punches,

flying with kicks in the chest, throwing Ki blast at one

another, yet, Dabora was still one step ahead.

After about 30 minutes, it seemed the fight was going no

where as the two men were in the air, barely unable to be

seen by others. They seemed to look only like slashes in the

sky moving. Vegeta was caught was giving it his all, yet

nothing seemed to be working-he couldn't get a punch in to

save his life. Either Dabora dodged his hits, or counter

attacked them while on the other end Dabora was nailing hits

left and right at him. Dabora threw his arms up, preparing

all his mite and slammed down into Vegeta's chest, letting

the gravity pull some of his power out as Vegeta went flying

to the ground. Sand arose everywhere, making the scenery

unreadable by the rest. Gokua was still on the ground

holding his broken arm that was covered in blood and

breathing as if every was his last. Once the sand had

cleared everyone could see. Vegeta was on his back,

breathing helplessly with his eyes closed and had

transformed back to his normal state. Sara stood completely

straight up and looked towards the sky to see Dabora was

standing proud, and maintaining his breathing to almost

normal. She was the one who had been trained for this fight

yet the sayains were doing all the work for her. She knew

she had to get into action. She watched as Dabora went

flying towards the earth at Vegeta. He Landed near his feet

on the ground as Vegeta continued to breath heavedly. Dabora

smirked then took his fist and flew it into Vegeta's left

leg, breaking bones as he did. Vegeta screamed in agony,

spiting as he did. Dabora stood up straight watching as

Vegeta turned on his side, trying to pull his broken leg up

yet it was useless.

Sara couldn't take it anymore, now he dealt with her

emotions, her heart and she wasn't going to stand for it.

She pulled her fist up as she yelled out, her hair in her

pony tail rose with her power creating winds around her.

Sara finally flew down to the ground, landing behind

Vegeta's body that was rolled over, struggling not to scream

between his teeth. Dabora stood before her, with her

serious face wondering to himself how suddenly her power

grew so high. She looked towards the other that was on the

cliff and signal her head towards them.

"She wants us to get Vegeta and Goku out of there." Piccolo

said as he too stood serious. He took off towards Vegeta as

Gohan went to get his father. Sara didn't move nor say

anything until they were out of the way, and Dabora stood

his ground as well.

"Another round?" Dabora asked once the others were back on

the cliff with Yumcha and Krillin.

"The last!" Sara protested. She then flew at Dabora and they

immediately began their fight of which was postponed earlier.

Dabora began to struggle, seeing her knew power that seemed

to almost be unmatched, but he knew he wasn't through yet.

He flew away from her a few feet, wanting to end this. He

spat at her, it flying at her. Sara stooped mid air before

making contact and threw her arm up. The spit hit her right

glove which she threw up in protection. She watched as her

hand began to change to a Grey color and going hard. She

didn't wait for it to touch skin and pulled the glove off.

It fell to the ground hard and skittered in to pieces.

"What the hell was that?" She said, pissed off.

"This is going to end now," Dabora said as he began to fly at

her again, spitting more at her. Sara was lucky enough to

dodge them but only grew more pissed. She began punching and

kicking him more. Dabora was pissed and threw his arms up in

the air and rose his power, screaming as he did and then

flew at Sara again. It had seemed her power was matched with

him yet again. Dabora kept fighting as long as he could but

began to grow tired. He knew he needed to end this, and

soon. He flew to the sky above her, catching her off guard.

Sara only floated mid-air to watch. Dabora began to scream

as a ball of red light formed from his hands, the ball grew

bigger and bigger and finally Sara realized what he was

trying to accomplish. He was going to kill her, with the

earth of this world. Before she had time to speak Dabora

released the large energy ball. Sara pulled her fist

together with her hands open and pulled them to her side.

"Ka- Me- Ha- me-" She began, she was going to use the

Kamehame wave to try to stop the ball. Before it reached her

she finished the chant. "HAAAA!" she screamed, her throat

crackling and feeling like her throat was going to rip from

the inside and bleed. The ball of energy shot from her

hands, meeting with Dabora's ball but it didn't stop. She

held the ball, energy forming a line from her hands to

control it yet her arms felt heavy and felt like they were

going to break bones through it .She didn't know if she

could even withstand this.

The balls of energy clashed with one another, for a moment

it seemed matched.

"No You Don't!" Dabora screamed as he powered more, sending

the energy through down to the ball. Sara began struggling

further to the ground from the air. For a moment she thought

the ground might even help her in support but was proven

wrong when she reached the ground as her feet began to dig

into the ground, the power begin too much for her. She knew

she had to get this from the earth, even if it hit her and

killed her it would only go through her, disintegrating her

and go towards the core of the earth and destroy it from the

inside out.

Sara screamed, giving as much energy as she could, every bit

of it actually. The Kamehameha ball of energy began to push

through, sending the energy balls back towards Dabora. He

couldn't hold it as she released and quickly disappeared out

of the way as the balls of energy went towards the

atmosphere, sending it into the galaxy.

Dabora was now pissed as Sara seemed to be drained of

energy, breathing roughly and hunched over, her feet still

int the earth's surface. Dabora gritted his teeth in anger

but knew she now had the upper advantage.

"Now I will finish you!" He screamed. Sara struggled to step

out of the wholes her feet were dug into and stand her

ground, but it was no use-she was so powerless and

everything seemed useless. Dabora landed on the ground, getting ready and preparing for another and thinking his final attack.

Goku and the others watched in horror, them to giving up

hope.

"Sara-" Goku muttered while holding his bloody arm with

Gohan by his side. Vegeta also struggled but he didn't say

anything.

Sara glanced over and saw the men and her eyes met with

Vegeta. She saw his pain, his worrisome but at the same

time he seemed to telling her with his eyes that she could

still do it. her concentration was broken was Goku and

Vegeta grabbed their broken legs and arms and still in pain.

Sara dug down deep inside her and thought of all the pain her teammates suffered and about her past-the pain she went through, the tragedy of losing her son and her old world and then she thought about the possibility of losing this world...and Vegeta. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take the pain of losing anymore loved ones-her blood boiled within her.

Sara screamed out as, her voice traveling and began to power up. Everyone wondered where the shock of power suddenly came from-He ponytail in her hair ppoped and her hair rose, her eyes began to look as if they were disappearing, the winds swirled around her, sand flying everywhere and silver light began to flow around her. She continued to power up and Dabora even began to get frightened. He held his arm up, trying to protect his eyes from the winds and sands, and began to wonder what he was going to do.

When things seemed to calm down, Sara began to be seen, eliminating a silver light and her eyes were gold now. Everyone felt the power that was giving off from her and was shocked, no one could believe it.

"Where did that power come from?" Krillin asked.

"She's even stronger then a super sayain," responded Gohan. Goku and Vegeta only smiled. Sara seemed fearless, she was more serious then ever. She began to walk slowly at Dabora. He got scared and threw a blast of energy quickly at her but it did nothing. The energy evaporated and made no damage at her. She continued to walk and began to speak silently to herself. Dabora couldn't make out what she was saying or even what language-

"Mo, ri, ki, tu-vua lri mi to-" Dabora retracted, he had no clue what was going on. When she finished he was hit with an invisible force that knocked him down, drawing blood from his face.

"What is that power?" Yelled Yumcha. Vegeta snickered,

"It's her knew power, one she created on her own in training." Vegeta and Goku seemed to be at ease as if they already knew the out come while the others sat on the edge of their seats and Dabora freaked out with every passing second.

Dabora began throwing kai blast left and right uncontrollably due to his fear. What could he do, he didn't have as much power as her and where did she even get that power from. He didn't know what else to do. He glanced at the men on the cliff and took off flying at them. Sara turned her head to watch as she saw him build up spit in his mouth and prepare to spit it out. Sara disappeared in a flash and kneed him in his chest, making him spit on the ground in front of Goku. She then threw her elbow out across the back of his neck as he went to the ground. She stayed in the air and did strange motions with her hands, like a dancer in the sky. She raised her hands pointing up to the sky as she began a chant, her eyebrows tight from her anger still furling her emotions.

"Ro, ti, ev, ju," her arms lowered beside her, her palms staying straight and pointing to the ground below her.

"do,fu, kah, nec, zes, ya," her voice became more raspy with each syllable she spoke, her arms making circles in front of her and making a triangle with her hands at her chest. Her eyes stayed trained on Dabora, watching his fear in his eyes.

"SKWA-FE-RO-"She raised her voice louder, making sure mother nature herself could hear, "DE-GA-KAAAII" She pushed the triangle potion form her chest,extending her arms fully in Dabora's direction. Dabora screamed out in pity but there was nothnig more to do-a bright silver ball of energy came from her hands flying at Dabora. Once the ball left her hands she dropped her hands back to her side and watch the scene as Dabora screamed while the ball hit him.

"No!" Screamed out Goku,

"It's gong to destroy the earth," Vegeta continued. But Sara didn't seem fazed, as if she had everything planned. Was her plan to take the earth with her?

The ball of energy evaporated Dabora, breaking his body into tiny pieces and then disappearing in the flames of the energy ball. Sara then disappeared from the air. Everyone looked around but couldn't pin point her location but they knew she was still in the area.

SHE"S BENEATH THE BALL!" screamed out Gohan, everyone looked and saw the energy ball slowly rising from the surface. It was Sara, she was beneath it, holding it with ease with her palms on it. Her face stayed serious but she smirked as if it was all too easy for her. She slowly stepped forward, walking the ball away from the earth. While holding the ball, she spread her feet apart and prepared herself. She pulled in her energy from inside and pushed it through her hands, making the energy ball leave earth forever just as she did with Dabora's energy ball, only with much more ease. She stood, watching the energy leave into the galaxy as the others began to cheer with excitement. Goku stood up, holding him arm laughing and Vegeta layed on the ground snicking under his breath.

Once the ball fully was out of site, Sara gave a slight smirk- Her face then change, her mouth opened slightly with her eyes closing as her body went back to normal. She then fell forward, falling unconscious to the ground, her clothes barely covering her.

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
